


Once Upon a Time, it All Began Anew

by notyourhabibti504



Series: It Should Have Gone Like This... [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: A few words in other languages too... It will be sups easy to follow, And they really need to make up for past mistakes, Angst, Belle & Beast getting their shit together, Belle is basically Joyce Byers in this version, Canon book & Show characters too, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Français | French, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Like a decent amount of it, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Royalty being called out, They are basically adopting all of the VKs because someone has to, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourhabibti504/pseuds/notyourhabibti504
Summary: The much awaited 3rd part of my series...Trouble is as trouble does. And for as long as she's been alive, Mal has been the most troublesome VK of them all. But now she is in Auradon, she is the Roi's petite amie, and she is a royale herself and soon to be proclaimed an official member of the Court, all great pressures to be a role model, the perfect example of goodness. But most importantly, now she is part of a kind, loving, fastly-growing and almost picture-perfect family... And really, although her siblings try to help, and her copain and even his parents (who are also, kinda, technically hers now too) are all trying really hard but like can she maybe get a manual? Has someone else done this before?... Really, all she needs is a break... Or maybe to break something..





	1. Each Happy Ending's a Brand New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I took forever to get this going
> 
> So I have in fact read the Return to Isle of the Lost and Rise of the Isle of the Lost (btw, this all taking place after the events of both, but I simply cannot help but hate some of the changes in the characters, like how they make Belle and Adam even more irresponsible, so I will fix this in my story. In this particular case, Belle and Adam were off dealing with other issues in a different side of Auradon during the events of the second book, and in the third, well you’ll see…Also, this assumes Belle is quite a few years younger than Adam and is in her late 30s whereas Adam would be around his mid-40s at the moment. This is based on the new Beauty and the Beast, as you can tell the Beast is quite a few years older than Belle… which is normal, given the time period… and also, a bit if a tweak to suit my story better. Also, this will start slightly before the Descendants 2 as well as follow throughout it. Likewise, I'll include canon Wicked World characters (who are also canon in the books) and quite a few changes that will bring a better understanding to the characters yet keep the big picture intact, you'll see, just bear with me, people. Also, btw, it's been about a year since the first movie so everyone's around a year older.

Ben was stressed, there was no other way of putting it. It had now been almost a year since he had officially become the Roi d’Auradon but his responsibilities had not had a ridiculous increase, as his parents had retained most of their responsibilities, only agreeing to completely abdicate them until he was at least done with college and in a more stable position. And truly, they had tried to help as much as possible, but life rarely worked the way planned… and his parents having a baby later in life was definitely not in the plans. And so, he was stressed because not only did they decide to pretty much adopt Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Mal into their small Royal family (with no small amount of chaos and trouble, but as Roi, Ben truly had the final say and no amount of complaining from other Princesses and Princes would change that and really, Belle was a force to be reckoned with and what she wanted, she got), but the family was growing from the very beginning, his parents were starting it all anew. 

In fact, Ben was sure that the sudden rebirth of magic on Auradon was in big part at fault for this… (at least partially, the slight increase in free time his parents had for a while there was also probably to blame too... Ugh he really did want to think about what that meant). But really, he was excited for the new baby and he loved the fact that the VKs were now an official part of his family but the stress of it was really getting to him. And with his mére having to take an extended leave for the pregnancy and his pére constantly being distracted by the fear of what could happen (as well as Ben’s own fear) and the kingdom almost falling to pieces quite recently by the second escape (they really needed to come up with a better barrier) of some of the Isle’s villains (which had only strained his relationship with his petite amie, who was not at all pleased that Ben had assumed Maleficent was the one responsible for the dragon attacks on Camelot) and the problems caused by Arabella trying to use Triton’s trident (thank Dieu that thing was now in the museum) he just needed a break. If only he could actually get one, but maybe if he…

“Votre Majesté?” A heavy Parisian accent asked. Ben held in a sigh, so much for the possibility of an afternoon off with Mal. 

“Oui, Lumiére…?” he simply asked, not even bothering to correct the family friend and advisor yet again, really, like he had not seen both Ben and Adam in diapers.

“Your père just called in, it appears your mère’s water just broke.” The advisor and friend replied calmly, although internally his nerves wreaked havoc, however, he had no wish of scaring the young Roi and so maintained the façade. 

Ben immediately froze. The baby was finally going to come after a long and hard pregnancy for his mère, but oh Dieu, what if something went wrong? Seeing the poor garçon’s state, Lumiere sighed softly and went to get Mrs. Potts as fast as possible. She was sure to get through the pauvre garçon’s shock and calm him down as much as possible. 

“Mrs. Potts?” he called into the hallway, he knew she was definitely going to remain nearby given the situation.

“Oh, that poor child,” the matronly, British woman exclaimed, immediately knowing what was going on. Indeed, lately everyone’s nerves had been frayed around the Château, but truly, the young Roi had gotten the worst of the deal, as not only did he have to worry about his mère and new sibling but his responsibilities as Roi had also increased, as his parents became increasingly busy with the new additions to the family. As such, without a second thought, the elderly woman moved onto the study to take care of the young Roi. Knowing the garçon would be taken care of, Lumiére moved on to inform the rest of the Royale broad about the news. 

______

The waiting room was filled with pacing, nervous family members and friends. Indeed, Carlos, Evie, Jay, and Cogsworth (who had decided to extend his usual Christmas visit once he heard the news) were all pacing the floor, wearing the carpet thin as they paced in all directions yet somehow managed to never crash into each other. On a corner, Ben sat, still very much in shock and worried, however, this time Mal kept him company as they remained still, side-by-side, hand-in-hand, both lost to their thoughts and worries, yet mutually grounding the other. On the other side, Lumiére, Mrs. Potts, Chip, and Madame de Garderobe all stood, almost huddled together as they feared the worst yet prayed for the best. All other chairs were occupied by close friends of the Royale family.

“Why is it taking so long?” An exasperated Jay complained. As a VK, he was not prone to caring for others, but when he did, he cared deeply, and the idea of losing the only mother-figure he had ever known (even if he was still getting accustomed to the idea) frightened and rattled him.

“Childbirth usually takes a long time and although Reine Belle has gone through the process before, giving her age and the time it has been since Ben’s birth, it will probably take as long as the birth of a first baby, which can be a very long process...” Lonnie softly reminding him from her seat beside Jane, Ally, Doug, and Jordan. Ever since the Reine’s pregnancy had been announced, the teenagers had decided that studying all possible outcomes would be a wise idea, so that they could be better prepared for them. However, even as she spewed all of these facts, she could not keep the small tinge of worry out of her voice. 

“Well, we’ll be here a while,” Freddie, who stood leaning on a wall, muttered, trying to remain as indifferent as possible. She had only joined Auradon pretty recently, and although she pretended not to, she was touched by the Royale family’s kindness and very glad to renew her friendship with Mal and the others. Additionally, her newly developed relationship with Tiana and Naveen, who had taken to being very parental towards her regardless of their past with her father (who, in her personal opinion, was a way better dad than a villain) made her feel a bit more sentimental towards the Auradonian royales (although, if seriously pressed, she could admit to missing her father and sister sometimes… If only she could visit them somehow... And even CJ a bit... They had yet to find her since her last escape, but she was certain the youngest Hook was still somewhere in Auradon, probably on her way to Neverland, if not there already). 

Nobody else bothered to comment further and the room once more became quiet, the only sound that of the four pair of feet pacing the waiting room floor.

______

It was not until the 8th hour of waiting that the anxious assembly got any news. But it was in fact that as soon as said 8th hour struck the clock, that the former Roi d’Auradon stepped into the waiting room with the best of news. The Princesse Amélie Isabelle had been born and was completely healthy and, thankfully, so was the mother. It was, as this announcement ended that the whole room breathed easily once more and the excited chatter began, only to increase when Adam pronounced that Belle had expressed a wish for the Royale children to meet their newest sister. 

\---

Five teenagers ranging from the ages of 15 to 17 all shuffled into the Royale suite of Auradon City’s most prominent hospital as they tried to contain a large array of emotions. From anxiety to nervousness to awkwardness and utter joy, all five teenagers seemed to be brimming with emotions yet somehow able to only express the joy felt. However, knowing their broad as they did, Adam and Belle could easily tell that Mal and Jay, in particular, felt very awkward in their present situation, and although the latter did not surprise as the boy had always been very private, they knew the former was still suffering from self-esteem issues and feelings of worthlessness. However, any thoughts on them were interrupted by her cher Ben.

“Maman,” Ben called out softly, a tinge of anxiety still on his voice as he approached his loving mére, making him sound like the scared little boy he used to be, running to his parents after a terrifying nightmare. The sight of his tired, weary maman really worried the poor boy. 

“Oh, mon cher garçon,” Belle proclaimed, her heart breaking slightly as she beckoned him and her other cheris over. They all complied with a slight sense of awkwardness, all moving in a huddle as they supported each other. 

“It is all alright mon chers, I am fine, so why not give your chère, vieille maman a hug?” Thankfully, her last comment had the intended result, causing the teens to giggle slightly and Carlos and Evie to exclaim that she wasn’t that old as they all moved to hug her. The stiff hug lasted only a few seconds, as the majority of the teenagers had very little experience with such open displays of affection and felt too uncomfortable. 

“Now,” Belle began, desiring to put them at ease and excited about her next words, “Would you all like to meet chére Amy?”

Five colorful heads nodded simultaneously, causing a soft chuckle to escape Adam’s and Belle’s lips. After sharing one last look of amusement with his femme, Adam moved towards the crib on the other side of the room, and softly lifted the baby, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping baby. In fact, he was surprised he still recalled how to hold a bébé in his arms as he hadn't done so since Ben, so many years past now, yet the action felt entirely natural, like riding a bike, and so, picking his belle fille, he handed her off to his wife, so that all of their children may meet her. As he saw all of them huddle around Belle, Ben snuggled up by her right, Carlos and Evie staring in awe by her left, Jay and Mal keeping a slight distance, yet still leaning in with obvious curiosity and awe. Making sure to not disturb the wonderful scene, he quietly snapped a picture of the lovely sight before him.

“She’s so tiny,” Evie whispered in awe at the little baby, she couldn't recall ever seeing a human being quite that small before, then again she spent most of her childhood was spent in isolation, even from the rest of the Isle. 

“She looks exactly like the Reine,” Carlos whispered softly, everyone else nodded in agreement. 

“Except she has Adam’s eyes,” Belle whispered back letting slip the use of her formal title for now. Her comment, however, prompted quite the reaction from all of the teens as they all leaned forward, trying to see the baby’s eyes which she only vaguely opened after a soft caress on her nose from Belle. 

“Wow, she really does, they are the same...” Mal whispered in awe as well… She'd also rarely seen such a small human being, and never one as cute as the one before her.

“Thankfully, that appears to be the only thing she got from me,” Adam called out from the back with a slight chuckle, causing them all to chuckle alongside him.

This eased the tension in the room and Adam happily stared at the teens interacting with his wife and baby, silently promising to himself to print the picture he’d taken and put it in his office. And as Belle handed Ben the baby and his dear son held her for the first time, Adam felt this unusual feeling, like he was being giving yet another chance to redeem himself. He hoped from the bottom of his heart that he could truly make it right this time around and one more periphery glance at the room told him that maybe he should start by developing better ties with his future daughter-in-law and to aid his son with his duties more, for he could sense this disquiet oozing from them both. Yes, it'd definitely be a lot of hard work, but if this new, fresh start for his family was the result, than it was definitely worth it.

______

Hours later, mére and bébé quietly slept in their private hospital room, both exhausted by the efforts of the day. It had been hours now since the children met the new princesse, followed closely by their friends and other family members. And since they had spent most of the day in a hospital, Mrs. Potts decided it was time for the teenagers to return home and rest for the day. Of course, Ben had not felt entirely comfortable with the idea, it appeared the poor boy had gotten it in his head that his mere and soeur would not make it through the night or something as bad, Adam really needed to speak to him. And Mal, being the amazing petite amie that she was, as well as clearly worried herself (although she'd deny it if ever asked), had stayed behind alongside Ben, her actions speaking louder than the words she couldn't speak aloud yet. At the moment, said young lady, however, was not in the room, but had offered to bring some snacks and drinks for the long night ahead of them all. Ben, however, exhausted by his own worry, excitement, and his kingly duties had already succumbed to sleep in the room’s couch. Not wishing to wake up any of the other room’s occupants yet unable to sleep himself, Adam rose and left the room. He was just stepping outside of the room and unto the little living room attached when Mal stepped in, two coffees in hand.

“Isn't it a bit late for you to be drinking coffee?” Adam asked, rhetorically, his voice laced with amusement. 

If there was one thing that Adam and Mal had learned about each other in the last few months, it was that they were remarkably similar to one another: both extremely self-deprecating, stubborn, loyal, and similarly incapable of having a full night’s sleep, which probably lead to their shared coffee addiction (or vice versa). Aware of these facts, Mal just shrugged and rolled her eyes slightly before giving him his own coffee (black, two sugars just as he liked it) before moving to seat on one of the sofas. Adam sighed softly before sitting beside her, careful to leave a reasonable amount of distance between them so as not to stress Mal further, before inhaling the scent of his coffee. The smell slowly soothed his nerves and a sip did wonders to his soul. Beside him, Mal was similarly rejuvenated by her own cup (skim and Splenda just like Belle, who'd introduced her to such preferences). Once Mal seemed remarkably relaxed, Adam decided to start some soft conversation with the teen fairy.

“So, new hair, huh?” he began softly, trying to keep it light to start with. Although in the past six months they had gotten remarkably close (what loving the same people could do) he had no wish to startle the teen whose nerves were clearly at an all time high. No wonder really, given her increased pressures as Ben’s petite amie and her clear efforts to fit in. However, if there was one thing the tension both Mal and his son seemed to emit, as well as his surprise at being faced with a now-blonde Mal, indicated was that he and Belle had been particularly neglectful of the kids as of late, something that needed to be urgently fixed. They could not go down this road yet again, but damn, had they all had some crazy few months.

“Yeah, gotta look the part of the Roi’s petite amie, you know?” she replied softly.

“That doesn't mean you have to stop being you, Mal,” he replied softly, saddened at the thought of such a genuine girl changing to fit in Auradon's warped ideals of the perfect future Reine.

Mal tensed at the words but simply shrugged in reply, clearly not wishing to speak further on the subject. Beside her, Adam sighed in soft frustration before speaking out again, this time without looking at the girl in question, but rather at the wall in front, the soft light of the rooming easing the words out of him.

“You know, when I first laid eyes on Amy, all I could do was thank Dieu and pray that she would grow up to be like her mére, rather than her mess of a pére,” he started, chuckling deprecatingly for a moment, continuing once more just before Mal could speak up in awkward but honest defense of him, “But then I saw all of you with her and all I could think was that I hope she takes to such amazing role models and grew up to be half the young lady you and Evie are than I could not be prouder. But especially, I'd love it if she learned your inner strength and loyalty, as well as protectiveness, and if my wife is right, which she almost always is, then those are traits you and I share, so I guess she would also turn a bit like me… I guess, what I'm trying to say is… I wouldn't mind having another daughter that takes after me…” he finished softly, finally turning to look at Mal, who sat, tense and short of breath as she processed the words. 

Not in the slightest bit dim, Mal understood every implication of the words before her. That this man, the former Roi and pére of her copain, who had pretty much condemned her and her friends to prison from birth and with whom she had the rockiest of starts with, really, truly thought so of her was unbelievable. That he clearly wished to actually be the paternal figure in her that she had always lacked (she really had no desire to think about her Paterás and the Pandora's box of emotional trauma his abandonment created) was even more surprising (she still thought Belle was the only one behind the adoption thing, anyway). But what was really astounding was the fact that he had pretty much told her she was someone people should aspire to. No matter how much they’d learn about each other in the last months this was really all too much for the stressed teen to process. 

“Mallory?” Adam called out softly, worriedly. When no response came, he placed a soft hand on her shoulder, “It's okay, just sleep on it, okay?” he said softly, guiding her to the larger sofa and grabbing a pillow and blanket for her. Still shell-shocked, Mal moved automatically and laid on the couch, not one protest coming from her mouth as she laid down and felt a soft blanket being placed atop of her. Somehow, the warmth of the blanket brought her out of her stupor enough to breath an awed “Merci.”

To this the former Roi only smiled and replied, “Bonne nuit, ma chère enfant,” before moving towards the hall door, in desperate need for some fresh air and a walk. 

If he’d only remained a bit longer, he would have heard some words that would make his paternal heart soar as in such a haze, Mal involuntarily let her heart speak out softly, whispering a “Bonne nuit, papa” after him before she fell into a fitful slumber.

______

A slight whine rose Ben from his deep slumber, the noise making him jump to attention, panic clear on his face. Adam, who had just returned to the room from his refreshing walk thanks to the crisp night air, immediately went to his son, placing a soft hand on his shoulder. 

“Ben, it's alright, it's just Amy. Babies always wake up in the middle of the night hungry.” 

The young Roi slowly registered the words and nodded at his pére to show his understanding. However, the slight panic remained as his eyes instinctively roomed looking for the slight figure of his petite amie, his exhausted mind somehow instinctively registering her missing presence before he could even form a coherent thought. Seeing the look in his eyes, Adam instinctively knew it was the same look on his face whenever a nightmare woke him up and he searched for his wife’s comforting presence, he softly told his son, “She’s in the lounge sleeping, why don't you go check on her?”

Nodding in relief, Ben moved towards the living room as Adam reached into the crib to grab his baby girl, “Now, someone is hungry, isn't she?” he said softly, moving to the hand the baby to his stirring wife, also waking up to the sound of their baby’s cries.

“I hope she doesn't have the same appetite Ben inherited from you, I don't think I could cope with that again,” Belle muttered, causing her husband to chuckle softly as he moved to sit on the bed with his wife and to help his exhausted wife in the process. Once Amy was in place and clearly content now that she was being fed, he spoke to his wife as he watched the door that led to the living room.

“Did you see Mal’s hair?” he needed to know if his wife knew something about what the girls was going through.

With a slight frown, Belle replied, “Yes, she actually asked me what I thought she should do with her hair, since I had more expertise in being Royal and all. I told her that it was fine as it was, that if she wanted to let grow a bit or get a different haircut she was welcome to and that I'd gladly help her choose one… I didn't know at the time she planned on something this extreme… and to make matters worse, I'm certain she used Maleficent's spell-book to do it.” She was also worried about the young fairy’s behaviour as of late. She seemed too desperate to fit into some ridiculous ideal of a princesse.

Beside her, Adam nodded, it was as he feared, Mal was slowly going into the deep end, he just hoped they could still help her, “I worry about them… I just can't help but wonder if we are doing enough by them…”

Belle turned to look her husband and what she saw worried her. Now that Adam was sitting up close, Belle could tell by the pinched look on his face and the bags under his eyes that he had yet to sleep at all. This did not sit well with the former Reine as she knew that the poor man barely slept at all and when he did, his dreams were often plagued by nightmares, many from his own past, but now, many in fear of the future and because of the guilt he felt about his actions regarding the life of the VKs, even if they honestly had never expected much less were prepared for the possibility of villains ever having children, they definitely should had handled it better. It was this reason why she knew that he was correct, they probably were not doing enough to help the children, but could they do everything needed to help them? She felt they were already carrying a bigger load than they could handle… maybe they could get some of the other Heroes to help? That idea could have some potential. Nonetheless, for now, they would figure it out as they went.

“Maybe, however, it will all be alright, just sleep now, okay?” she whispered back as she scooted over on the large hospital bed, allowing Adam to lay beside her. Now that he had given himself a moment to relax, Adam felt his exhaustion overwhelm him, so he simply laid beside his wife, his arm around her waist, his head by her stomach. In her position against the headboard of the bed, Belle sat up straighter before placing the arm that was not holding Amy around Adam's shoulder, her fingers playing in his hair, helping ease him to sleep. As her fingers threaded through the soft curls and looking at the bald head of the baby in her arms, Belle couldn't help but hope that Amy would also inherit the curls she loved so much.

______

Softly, in the lounge of Belle’s hospital suite, Ben moved towards the sofa in which his petite amie laid. Her even breaths and soft snores soothing his wearied spirit and mind. The young Roi was exhausted and terrified, but also happy and ecstatic at the day’s results. Furthermore, he was grateful at his petite amie, not only for staying there with him, but for clearly caring so much for his mother as to worry about her well-being and that of his baby sister’s. That thought suddenly froze him in his place, he was a big brother now. Yes, he did have the VKs, but only Carlos was younger than him, and even then only by a couple of years. He did, of course, act like a role model to all of his new siblings, as they were not accustomed to the way things worked in Auradon, but now he finally had a baby sibling he could play with and spoil and be protective of (not that he wasn't the same way about the VKs, his petite amie especially when it came to to the last two things). However, Ben remained a bit shell-shocked at the surreal feeling of having yet another sibling added to the growing family after so many years of being an only child, and so, he moved to sit down by the sofa in which Mal laid, moving his focus onto her so as to allow his mind to focus on the present. After a few minutes of staring at her, he calmed down enough to think more clearly, but couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight in front of him. So, softly, he reached to thread his fingers through her soft hair (he really did not understand why she felt she needed to change it, to him it was lovely either way and he honestly kind of missed the bright purple that was so her, even if she'd only changed her hair a couple of days ago). Unbeknownst to him, his actions woke up Mal.

Stirring under his soft caress, Mal half-opened her eyes to look at Ben. 

“Ben, est tu bien?” she asked softly, sleep still on her voice.

“Oh, sorry, didn't mean to wake you Mal. Everything’s fine, maman’s just feeding Amy right now.” Ben whispered apologetically.

“Why don’t you just go back to sleep?” he continued, knowing that Mal was one of the two resident insomniacs at Bête Château, his pére, Adam, being the other one and clearly, they'd both lived up to it today. 

“Ok, but only if you go to sleep too,” she murmured softly while moving to make space on the sofa for Ben, the exhaustion of days of fitful to no sleep resonating in her voice.

“I will as soon as maman finishes feeding Amy, I promise,” he whispered softly back as he laid beside her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Okay,” Mal replied, half asleep already. 

Ben smiled and kissed her forehead softly as he closed his own tired eyes, “Bonne nuit, mon amour.”

The strange quietness of the night, like that of the calm before the storm, eased both exhausted teens into sleep as it had done with their parents minutes ago. 


	2. Two Worlds, One Family

It was yet another, typical restless night at Bête Château for Mal. In fact, it was just another typical restless night anywhere for Mal… And tonight was not a restless night just for her. Indeed, ever since the former Roi and Reine brought the newest Princesse to the Château, no one had slept much, if at all, for it appeared that little Amy had not only inherited her father's eyes but also his beastly lungs and hunger. It had been a week now, and no one had had a good night's sleep ever since, it was truly wearing everyone’s nerves thin. (Two days into the whole deal, Freddie decided to take Naveen's and Tiana's offer to visit New Orleans with them for the summer.) So, it was to no surprise that as Mal walked down the family hall of the Château, a sharp cry pierced through the night. What was a surprise, however, was that no one immediately sprinted to the nursery to attend to the baby. Not knowing what to do, Mal panicked in the hall for a while, until a somehow composed Belle appeared at a serene pace, bottle in hand, and went into the nursery. Relieved at the sight, Mal was able to move forward and started to pass by the open nursery door, still on the mission of a new novel to pass the night, when Belle stopped her.

“Mal, cherie, could you please come in here for a sec?”

Surprised once more, Mal froze before nodding and walking into the blue and yellow nursery. 

“Could you please get me that pillow?” she asked, nodding towards the window seat as she bounced Amy in her arms.

Mal moved to do just that and returned as fast as she could with the required item, still feeling unnerved by the unusual circumstances.

“Thank you, Mal,” Belle said, turning to seat on the rocking chair when an idea formed itself. “Mal, you've never held Amy, right?” 

Pure panic struck the fairy at the familiar mischievous glint in the Reine's eyes, the same glint Ben's got whenever he was feeling particularly playful.

“Well, come over here, young lady, you're going to learn how to hold a baby tonight,” Belle said with a no-nonsense tone. It was in moments like this that Mal understood the true power of mothers, because whether it was Belle or Maleficent, no one would dare question such direct orders unless they had a death wish. But being mischievous as every fairy and an earnest dislike at being bossed around like that, Mal replied with a quick, mocking salute. Belle, now the mother of five teenagers and a newborn, simply rolled her eyes, grabbed her recently turned-blonde daughter by the wrist with a soft pull, and led her to the rocking chair. It wasn't until her legs hit the seat of the chair that Mal’s sleep deprived mind had the good sense to panic again.

______

Uma was at this point way past angry, indeed, she was seething with rage. They had just recently televised a late news broadcast announcing the newest member of the Royal family, and beside the Roi stood Mal, in a Royal blue and deep purple dress with newly done blonde hair and her hand in Ben’s. And just behind them stood the the other four VKs (yes, even that traitor of Freddie Facilier, CJ should have listened to her about that voodoo girl) all in different garments created by Evie and suiting their new position as the adopted Royal children. 

Yes, they were all there, living their happily ever afters, even Mal, the rottenest of them all, while Uma was stuck in the bloody Isle with idiots like the Gaston brothers (really, not even putting their three brains could they get one neuron to connect to another and form a senseful thought… Although at least Gil was tolerable) and Harry Hook and his flirty manners. But not for long, oh no, she would get out of the Isle even if it was the last thing she did and Mal would pay for it all. She won her ship fair and square… She could do the same with Mal's little kingdom. She should probably get the Hook sisters to help her… After all, CJ did brag that she had found a way out… 

______

“You can breath, Mal, she's not made of porcelain, you know?” Belle said amusedly as she saw her eldest daughter hold her youngest rather stiffly, back straight, not a single muscle moving. Walking towards the girls, Belle put a hand on one of Mal’s stiff shoulders. 

“Really, cherie, it will be fine, she's too preoccupied with her bottle to care about anything else, plus you have a pillow supporting your arms and I'm right here, nothing will happen, I promise.” The conviction and strength behind the Reine's words finally allowed Mal, who sensed that there was something bigger and deeper behind the promise, to finally relax somewhat.

“There you go,” Belle smiled encouragingly, “Now, how about we talk about something else while this one eats?”

Mal nodded, turning to stare at the baby in her arms, who hungrily drank her formula. “How can someone so small eat so much?” Mal whispered unintentionally in awe at the hungry baby.

Belle laughed softly, from the stool beside the rocking chair, “That's what I thought when Ben was a baby too. It seems both of them have inherited their pére’s monstrous appetite. I’ve literally have to resort to formula to feed them because my poor body can't keep up a large enough milk production to satisfy these two.”

Mal’s face scrunched up into a disturbed frown in reaction to the Reine's reply much to the woman's amusement. However, having pity on the poor girl she changed the subject.

“So, another sleepless night, huh?” Belle asked the same question she asked Mal and Adam every morning in order to keep track of how much they'd actually slept in the week. Sometimes, they had good days, very rarely though they were, on which they got a full night’s sleep. Thankfully, the others did not suffer the same problem until recently.

“Yeah, just was on my way to the library to get a new novel… I'm actually surprised nobody else is awake…” Mal replied, her body's tension reducing some more. The soothing soft light of the nursery that was painted in soft colors and the continuous, low rumble of the instrumental music Belle played to soothe Amy to sleep, all aiding in the relaxation. 

“Yes, well, I recommended that everyone take some sleeping meds before going to bed… works wonders when everyone is so exhausted, puts you right to sleep… not that I recommend using them often, but well, everyone needed some sleep… I just didn't offer you any because Fairy Godmother warned me that your fairy side could react negatively to it.”

“Oh, well that explains why Adam’s not moping about then,” Mal said jokingly, trying to keep the conversation light (the original VKs had by now acquiesced to using their given names, at least, albeit reluctantly so) but in truth, she'd become accustomed to her nightly companion, as in the past two months, just about every night they could not sleep, Adam and Mal would keep each other quiet company as they read or ate or watched TV or Mal drew while Adam went through yet more paperwork and, sometimes, they even talked. And it was nights like this, when he actually slept, that she found herself at a loss, feeling bereft without what had come to be a comforting, fatherly presence in her life, one that even made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her.

“Yes,” Belle sighed sadly, “he's finally sleeping… I don't think he's had a full night’s sleep in a month or so.”

Mal tensed at that. A full month was a long time without sleep, even for an insomniac half-beast… how hadn't she noticed it had been that long?

Lost in her own thoughts and worries, a sleep deprived Belle continued to unknowingly whisper, “His nightmares are getting worse and he's so worried about you kids and puts too much pressure on himself and oh, that pouvre, cher homme…”

However, Belle’s unconscious confession was suddenly cut short. Feeling the baby stir in her arms, Mal freaked and called out, “She's moving, what do I do?!” promptly pulling Belle out of her dazed reverie.

Moving towards the girls, Belle told Mal, “Could you please grab the bottle?” which Mal hurriedly did.

As soon as the bottle was out of the way, Belle moved with practiced ease to grab Amy, her movements flawless and graceful, even when sleep deprived, she looked ever so much like the Reine she once was. Placing a towel on her shoulder, she moved to burp Amy, the whole task taking a matter of a few minutes, all of which had Mal staring mesmerized. It appeared that Belle was one of those women who took to motherhood like wearing one's favorite pair of jeans. Entirely comfortable in them, and no matter how long the jeans or, this case, the skills had been out of use, they were still in perfect condition, making her motherly actions look as natural as a bird flying in the sky did. It was then that Mal realized that it was truly no wonder at all that the Fates gave this woman a second chance in the form of several children in desperate need of a kind and loving mother. 

"Are you coming, Mal? I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight and I know a sleepless night is not half bad with a good book and good company,” Belle whispered with a soft smile, hand extended towards the half-fairy as she dragged the younger woman out of her revealing thoughts.

Nodding, Mal took the offered hand and stood. Together, mère et fille took one last glance at the crib before walking out and making their way to the library. On their way there, Mal promised herself to make sure both the former Roi and Reine got some more sleep even if it meant dealing with Amy some more. After all, she could simply get Ben and her siblings to do most of the grunt work if needed.

Belle, for her part, sensed a certain renewed determination coming from the young half-fae and her heart softened remarkably with pride. As such, it only took a few moments for her to form an idea that would hopefully allow her eldest daughter to get some rest. Ever determined herself, she spoke softly at Mal, stirring in the opposite direction and towards the kitchen.

“Actually, mon chère, I could use a cup of warm milk…” Belle simply stated as she hoped that her special cinnamon-vanilla warm milk recipe would help the young faerie get the sleep she desperately needed.

______

Another week had gone by since the birth of the new princesse, and thanks to the combined efforts of Belle and Mal, the inhabitants of Château Bête were finally getting some much needed sleep on a more regular basis. However, as all good things do, this newfound peace was soon to be disturbed. As is well-known to all, when a new baby joins the ruling family, said baby must be presented to their subjects and, now that the ruling Royale family had had two weeks to settle in, nobles, politicians, reporters, and general subjects alike all believed that they had more than enough time to themselves. And so, it was that every noble, politician, and diplomat of all corners of the United States of Auradon was making their way to Auradon City for the joyous occasion, much to the annoyance and disappointment of all of the Château's residents, of course.

The VKs in particular were not looking forward to the upcoming events… well, with the exception of Evie, of course, who couldn’t help but be excited to see her friends and family wearing her new creations. The only positive note all VKs could agree on was that it would be great to see their Auradonian friends again, even if the new school year was just right around the corner. 

For Mal, however, the stress was even worse. Not only did she have to worry about dealing with royales, she, as the _ Roi's officiel petite amie _ and soon to be Lady of the Court, had been asked to organize and plan the week long visit. Of course, she had a lot of help from Belle, Evie, and many others, and of course they'd started with most of the planning before Amy was even born, but the task had still been a daunting one for the fille de la Mistresse du Mal. She just hoped everything turned out fine. 

______

Mal stood beside her beau on the balcony as they observed the Royales filter in. All of the Auradonian royalty, as well as many diplomats from the neighboring kingdoms, had descended upon Château Bête for _la_ _présentation royale officielle _of the newest addition to Aurodan's ruling family. Of course, this meant Mal was beside herself at the moment. The last seven or so months had been a whirlwind of adjustment for her and the other VKs as well as planning for this event. It had been months of learning how to be a nicer, kinder, better person (not that Carlos or Evie needed to work on that much), months of learning how to behave like a princesse, a Lady of the Court, (which, of course, meant that Evie, who was trained to be a princesse from birth didn't have to worry at all about it) as all four of them would soon become official members of said Roi's Court. It was seven nerve-wracking months of learning the law of the land, of sitting in on Council meetings, on working on her Arabic, German, Spanish, and even learning some basic Mandarin for the rest of her summer travels across the Kingdom (she prayed that those travels went better than their visit to Triston's Kingdom {she could kill her great nieces, sometimes} and that the situation in the Northern Wei and Agrabah border remained as peaceful as possible after Ben's efforts earlier in the summer). She had even changed her looks to look more the part of the princesse, the Lady she needed to be as Ben's petite amie and one of the newly adopted royale enfants. Much like Mulan had before, Mal felt obliged to bring honor to her newfound family. And damn if it wasn't overwhelming. 

"Mal, tu est bien?" Ben whispered softly in her ear. He'd noticed the slightly clouded look in her eyes and how for a moment, her eyes flashed magic green. 

Hearing the soft French words, Mal came to herself. It had been a small detail they had found in the past few months of dating, that soft words in their native tongue eased them faster, got through the barriers of their mind easier. Unbeknownst to the young couple, the same applied to Ben's parents. 

"Comme ci, comme ça," she replied somewhat honestly for once. 

Suddenly, a pair of firm and gentle hands fell on her shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze as their owner moved slightly to her left side (the one not occupied by Ben) and spoke softly.

"Mon chérie, tout ira bien," the gentle voice of the matronly Reine reassured her. 

The gentleness of Belle's presence eased Mal as she leaned slightly on the arms still on her back. 

"Merci, Belle," the girl whispered before, feeling Ben's hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. With one last look at her now-determined face, Ben nodded. 

"Let's blow this popsicle stand." Mal gave out a surprised yet hearty chuckle. 

______

To Mal's great relief, the presentation went as expected. Just like it had been done when Ben was born, Fairy Godmother officially presented Amélie Isabelle to Auradon and the world from the ballroom's terrace as the people of Auradon watched on and the busting royales and diplomats observed from said ballroom. The only difference this time from last was that instead of it just being Adam and Belle on the Fairy's side, they were now surrounded by five adolescents. Once the people had been introduced to the _ royale bébé _, Fairy Godmother turned to present her to the awaiting visitors and with a view of the babe before passing the babe to her parents. Immediately, the Faeries of Auradon all gathered around to bless the baby as was tradition. 

"I give you the gift of beauty," Fauna began. Of course offering an overly simplistic and useless gift. 

"I give you the gift of kindness," Merryweather spoke next, a bit more wisely. 

"And I give you the gift of diplomacy," Flora finished before stepping away to allow Tinker Bell to continue with the blessings. 

"I give you the gift of cleverness," the mischievous fairy said. 

"And I the gift of fulfilment," the wise Blue Fairy said. 

Fairy Godmother added, looking at the babe in Adam's arms, "I give you, my dear, the gift of dedication. " 

As Fairy Godmother stepped down, Mal suddenly realised that everyone's eyes were on her as they held their breath. As part of the tradition, she had to be the next one to bless the baby and given how well that went down last time with her mère, she knew that they were all staring at her and not-so-silently judging her. Thankfully, however, before her thoughts could unravel any further, she felt her siblings' presence around her. Evie and Carlos each held one of her hands while Jay squeezed her shoulders. The message was clear to her and everyone watching, no matter what, they had her back. Once she was able to lean into their presence and detain the developing anxiety attack, she breathed in deeply, squared her shoulders and stepped forward. 

"And I, ma chère Millie, give you the gift of love," she paused, the nickname she and Evie had chosen for their sœur slipping out, "so that no matter what you are always loved and are always able to love. You will live surrounded by it and will know nothing else. This I promise," she finished adding a vow to her blessing. Millie, like Ben, would only know happiness and love as long as she lived. 

The whole crowd gasped in genuine surprise at the heartfelt words full of devotion. 

______

Once the blessings were over, the rest of the party went without a hitch, much to Mal's relief. Especially as she now finally had a few moments to speak to her friends. 

"Mal, that was so beautiful," Jane began as Mal joined the ragtag group. She had given her own blessing after Mal's but her gift of happiness seemed to pale in comparison, at least in the girl's own mind. 

Mal blushed, immediately knowing what she meant before deciding to reassure her very bubbly yet anxious friend. 

"Yours was just as lovely, Jane. I am glad she will only know real happiness thanks to your gift." 

It was Jane's turn to blush. Seeing her shyness, Carlos bumped his arm against hers to reassure her, and the two the 15 year olds shared a shy smile. 

"Both of you did great, and I'd know," Jordan spoke next. Although a genie, and therefore unable to bless anyone, she knew enough magic on her own. 

"Yep," Freddie added as she casually approached the group. She knew her own bit of magic too. 

"Well, look who's back after leaving us to suffer sleepless nights," Jay replied teasingly. 

"You could've left just as easily if you wanted to. Jasmine and Aladdin did offer you a place to stay so you could visit Agrabah and get to now your Abba's home," Freddie replied nonchalantly. 

"Yeah, well, I… I was just planning on going with Mal and Ben, that's all," Jay answered, somewhat flustered. The whole thing was a delicate subject for him. 

"Oh third-wheeling, how fun," Lonnie replied teasingly. She couldn't resist joining the conversation to tease the 'casanova.'

Beside her, Allie chuckled, her laughter a bit more maniacal than that of the average person. Hearing her crazy laughter, the rest could not help but join in. 

______

"Thank you all, truly, for joining us for this wondrous occasion today." Ben began as he surveyed the room. He took a deep breath to steal himself. He knew that his next words would probably cause a raucous and disturb the current easiness. Beside him, Mal stood, squeezing his hand tightly for both of their sakes. Behind them, Belle and Adam stood, providing their full support. 

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves, however there are some other announcements that I would like to make. This past year has been a bit of a whirlwind for all of us here at Auradon, and as a result, alongside my parents, advisors, and the Councils, we have decided that the Council system is in need of urgent restructuring. As of next month, we will begin creating, or in some cases modifying, the following councils: the Council of Royals, the Council of Allies formerly known as the Council of Sidekicks, the Council of the People so that the commoners may participate and have a word, the Council of Magick, so that we may develop more reasonable magic laws and get advice form our magical counterparts, and lastly Council of the Isle, which will initially contain the Core Four and our dear friend Freddie."

And the room erupted into chaos.


	3. What Doesn't Kill You (Makes You Stronger)

It was, once more, a quiet afternoon in Château Bête now that the nobles, politicians, and diplomats had all returned home with the end of the festivities, much to the relief of all of the Château's residents. Although, the quiet had been hard to find, given Ben's last proclamation, even after he explained that important decisions would all be put into vote with the five councils, allowing a representative of each to cast the vote the Council decided on one, and only proceeding if at least a three-fifths majority was achieved. But thankfully, some relative peace and quiet had been achieved. 

This particular afternoon, Mal had joined Ben in his study, quietly sitting beside him as she sketched and read through yet another boring policy. It had been the first time in a while that Mal had allowed herself the time to dedicate to her artwork, as all of the Princesse lessons Evie gave her as well as her history, law, and diplomacy lessons that all of the VKs where attending together took a lot of her time, especially with the recent invasion of guests, their who hadn't been pleased at Ben's news, and her new commitment to help every which one of her family members as much as needed. Nonetheless, even if she did have some time at present, Mal simply couldn't get her wandering mind to stop and focus on the sketchbook in front of her. Indeed, all her mind could do was run circles around a memory that would not let go… that of a night a few weeks ago, when an exhausted Belle accidentally confessed one of her husband's secrets. What Mal did not know, however, was that her distraction was not only tangible but audible, as she kept sighing while deep in thought. As such, Ben, who could not help but be as curious as his mère, decided to finally his petite amie about her thoughts.

“Mal, is something wrong?” 

Startled, the now-blonde half-fairy answered, “It's nothing, really, just something I'm trying to figure out…”

Ben smiled softly in reply and said, “Well, they do say two minds think better than one so if you tell me what it is maybe I can help you figure it out.” He finished with a hopeful the in his voice.

Mal fidgeting in her comfy leather chair for a bit, weighing all of the pros and cons of confessing her thoughts to him before replying, “It's just, something your mère said a few weeks ago…” she began before leaving the sentence hanging.

Ben tensed at this, “I hope it's nothing too bad, since you've been clearly contemplating this for a while now…”

Mal shook her head softly but determinedly in reply, “No, nothing like that, is just, well, one night, when everyone else was miraculously sleeping, I happened to pass by the nursery just as Millie cried and your mère came to tend to her. As I walked by she asked me for help, and so we spent some time in Millie’s room and just talked as she ate,” Mal said, purposely avoiding mentioning the fact that it was she who fed little Amy, “and I mentioned the fact that nobody else was awake which was a miracle, and I also mentioned I was mostly surprised your pére was actually asleep for once and she said something along the lines of being grateful he was sleeping because the nightmares never let him do so and I guess I just…”

“You were wondering what it is that causes the nightmares?” Ben finished for her, causing Mal to nod in agreement before Ben continued.

“And you didn't consider the fact that he was turned into a Beast to be the cause?” he asked, surprised.

Mal adjusted herself in the seat once more before replying tentatively, “Well yes, but there was just something about the way she said it that just…”

Ben smiled at that, a melancholic yet proud smile, “You're too clever for your own good… but yes, you are right, that is not the only reason he has nightmares…” Ben replied, the melancholy now seeping into his voice, it was a sound that did not suit the cheery young man and Mal hated to hear it in his voice. 

After a few more moments, Ben sighed before continuing, if there was anyone who deserved to hear this story it was Mal and the other VKs. “My grand-mère, papa’s maman died when he was just a boy, maybe 8 or 9... “ he began with a sad sigh before pausing as if to gather strength to continue. Beside him, Mal sat stiffly in tense attention, “And my grand-pére, papa’s père, he well, he was awful to papa. I don't know any of the actual details of what he did, but I can very well imagine it. I think, there were bearings… I'm pretty sure papa still has scars on his back… All I know for sure, from what I have gathered through the years, is that if he was still alive, he would have been sent to Isle with all of the other villains…” 

Before Mal could react, however, a gasp came from the open doorway (they weren't allowed to close the door if they were alone together in a room) and both Mal and Ben turned to the door to see a trembling Carlos, a panic attack clearly beginning to take possession of him. The panic attacks had started ever since the last time they had to enter the Isle to get their parents power jewels back and only Evie and Jay ever really been able to handle them before. However, without thinking, Mal instinctively moved towards Carlos. With a soft yet determined grip, she moved him to the study’s sofa. Mechanically, Mal reacted to the situation, even though she'd never dealt with it before without her other siblings’ support and help. With a hand, she softly picked up his chin like Belle and Ben had done to her many times before, forcing eye contact. Then, with strong yet still oddly soft voice Mal called Carlos’ attention to herself, like she had seen Evie do so many times before.

“Carlos, look at me. It's all alright. We're in Auradon, you are safe, no one can hurt you here, okay? Just breath in. Good boy, now breathe out.” She said, guiding through the same exercise she had seen Evie do with him so many times before. As she felt his tension reduce the smallest bit, she moved to lay her hands on his shoulders, holding on tightly but without undo strength, using the hold to center and anchor him like Jay usually would. As Carlos breathing began to even the tiniest bit, Mal steadily called out to Ben without breaking eye contact with the youngest boy. 

“Ben, could you please…?” 

The direct request brought the young Roi out of his stupor but he immediately attended to it after after a quick nod that Mal didn't see. Mal, however, heard the fastened footsteps and knew he was on his way to get help. 

______

Ben ran as fast as he could to get help. He had only seen once before such a panicked reaction from the youngest boy, and it had only been by accident. Usually, whenever any of them had such a reaction, the VKs dealt with it themselves, mostly because they liked to keep their business private. And as Carlos was the poor, unfortunate soul that suffered through them the most, they had developed a routine. Mal was the lookout, keeping unwanted attention away, sometimes even by the force of her magic, Evie was the calm one, she centered Carlos with her words, and Jay was the quiet, physical anchor. It was a remarkable sight to see, as Ben would argue, for he had seen it once himself, when Carlos had had an attack while in he had been in the room with them, and they had never told him to leave or move, something he was extremely proud of, as it meant they felt that comfortable around him. 

However, with such little experience, witnessing it again had frozen him to the spot until Mal had called out his name. And now he had to get help, fast. He knew he probably should get Evie and Jay, but was unsure as to where they were, and so, using some quick thinking, he turned to the Reine's study that was just down the hall from his. Thankfully, like almost always, the former Reine and Roi were inside (and like any kid with reliable parents knew, parents can fix anything). Although the study was meant to be only his mére’s, his parents preferred to work side-by-side and so instead of one large desk dominating the area, two smaller, identical desks resided in it facing each other, leaving the Roi’s study, which was still unofficially Adam’s as Ben had no hurry to move into it, as more of a stage that was only used for difficult negotiations, what with its dark-wood panellings and and large domineering desk in the center.

At the sound of the door being slammed open, both former rulers startled, only to jump with urgency and worry at the sight of their painting son.

“Ben?! Are you okay cheri?! What's the matter?!” Belle asked urgently, as she moved from her leaning position against Adam’s desk and handed him their baby, who she'd just been burping.

“Carlos…” pant, pant, “panic attack…” pant, pant, “help Mal…” Ben barely managed to explain.

Nodding sharply, Belle asked, “Where?”

“My study,” Ben managed once more with a gasp of air. 

After a quick onceover of her son, Belle assured herself of his well-being and turned to the door striding out of it in a remarkably fast pace, causing her heels to echo through the hallway.

The two men, being always slower to react, stared after her before they both snapped to attention. Ben immediately following his mother and Adam to drop-off Amy in her nursery before going to attend to Carlos.

______

It was not a surprise to Adam that by the time he reached Ben's study, not only did Belle have the situation under control, but the other VKs were also there. Seeing his wife preoccupied with the youngest boy (and being aided by Mal and Ben) Adam decided to focus on the others.

“Are you guys alright?” he asked, with a sincere look, searching their faces and eyes for any hint to their true feelings. Although Evie and Jay looked clearly agitated it was also obvious that it was all concerning Carlos’ panic attack. Nonetheless, they both nodded. 

“Good,” Adam began, “but it is okay if you're not.” He finished softly, giving each a hug. Like always, Evie held unto him the longest.

“Merci beaucoup,” the blue-haired princesse whispered, as she remained close to him, feeling that same feeling of safety Ben, and sometimes Mal, got from him. Like that feeling all children have that if their parents are beside them, not a thing could go wrong even when it did.

“De rien, mon petite princesse,” he replied, before moving them out into the hall.

“Now, I know you are all worried, but I'm sure Belle, Ben, and Mal can handle it, so how about we go get some hot chocolate to calm our nerves?” he suggested in a soft yet firm voice that clearly allowed for no negotiations. Nodding, the teens followed him to the kitchen.

______

In a very comfortable leather sofa, Belle held onto Carlos. Between Mal and herself they'd managed to calm Carlos down enough for his panic attack to finish. And now, she held onto a poor, drained boy as she spoke to Ben and Mal. 

“Can you please tell me, what caused this? And, does this happen often?” Belle said, speaking directly to Mal in a no-nonsense yet understanding voice. 

Mal fidgeted for a second under her strong, knowing gaze before confessing, “They aren't too often, but they did get worse after our last misadventure on the Isle… and as for what caused it, well Ben and I were speaking about how awful Adam’s père...” here she paused, tears in her eyes that she fought to hold in, “...was with him when he was a kid,...and well, it seemed to trigger memories about Cruella’s own awful treatment of him and well…”

Belle simple nodded, as she purposely restrained herself from holding on tighter to the boy in her arms for fear that it could make matters worse. Instead, she tried rocking him slowly, as she had done with Ben the few times the young man had had panic attacks growing up (mostly related to fears about the responsibilities he would one day hold) and murmured sweet nothings in Carlos’ ears. 

Seeing that the situation was pretty much handled, Ben decided it best to leave mother and son alone, and so, with a soft pull of Mal’s hand (which had reached for his when he had come back into the room, and the tight grip held ever since) moved them quietly out of the room and into the hall. Once there, he turned to his petite amie.

“Mal, est tu bien?” Ben asked, looking at the girl that was clearly struggling to keep her composure (much like he was struggling to keep his own). Although tough, Mal had never been good at hiding when she was upset, and even though she usually disguised it as anger, she couldn't really hold unto the mask, making her frown and glare appear more like confusion and sorrow. 

Suddenly, a soft call from a deep, yet reassuring voice drew both of their attentions, much to their relief.

“Kids, are you two alright?” Adam asked. He'd just left the other two VKs with Mrs. Potts, whose motherly ways were a better comfort for them than he could ever provide, especially when distracted by the urgency of the other three teens’ situation.

Like magic his question broke down the walls, all of it happening in an instant. Both teens stopped trying to retain any composure as the comforting sounds of a parental figure took over. And just like that, Ben’s anxiety and worry took over his face, while Mal's took an even bigger transformation. In seconds, tears were formed in her eyes as she gave up fighting it all. All the worry for her newfound and extraneous duties in the kingdom, her anxiety, her little brother's pain, and the possibility of not being accepted or good enough for Auradon finally spilling out as her own horrible memories from the Isle returned… memories of so much pain, sorrow, and the same dread of never leaving up to what others wanted of her. 

And then, as Adam stepped closer to his children, for all he wished to do was comfort them, Mal finally looked at his face and that was the final straw, for seeing his face besides Ben’s all she could do was remember… remember what she'd just discovered about how much this man, who was one day a boy that looked just like Ben, had suffered, and the thought of either of them suffering what she and every other VK did, and remembering the suffering of all of the others, especially her siblings, it just became too much. So with tears in her eyes, and a scene reminiscent of a winter’s afternoon in Belle's library, Mal lunged herself at Adam, arms curling around his chest as she held on tight to the back of his shirt.

“Papa,” she sobbed out, the moment her arms encircled him. The word sounding like a plea and an apology and fear and worry all mixed into one. Her mind running through the one line that struck in her mind from Ben’s confession… ‘..._ if he had still been alive, he would have been sent to Isle with all of the other villains…’ _

Shocked at her reaction and words, all Adam could do was hold her tight as she wept for her pain and that of her siblings and her papa's and all of the other VKs. 

______

Two teens sat beside one another dejectedly, half eaten cookies and half empty hot chocolate mugs sitting in front of them. They’d been in the kitchen for about a half an hour now, and although they usually would not sit quietly and let things happen, both felt that for some reason, it would be the right move. And so, after attempting to drink and eat Mrs. Potts’ kind comforts (and receiving warm hugs from the matronly lady) they quietly remained beside one another, Jay’s arm around Evie’s shoulder and Evie’s head upon his chest, much like he and Mal always sat when one or the other needed comfort. At the moment, although Jay and Evie were not as close, they both needed the comfort after seeing the two siblings they were closest to in so much pain, for neither had missed the lost look in Mal’s eyes, and so they held tightly onto one another.

From her spot by the kitchen sink, Mrs. Potts watched the sad and tender scene in front of her and prayed that these poor, dear children could all find the happily ever after her dear Adam had. 

______

Inside Ben’s study, sat a grieving, guilty mother and her son. Yes, Belle had taken the children in now, and yes, she loved them as her very own, but this pain Carlos and all of the others were feeling was her fault. Those scars lining their backs, destroying their hearts… it was all her fault. And although she was not perfect and had most definitely screwed this up time and time again, she would never stop trying to fix this.

“It's okay, Carlos, I've got you, you're safe now,” the brunette whispered softly as a hand patted the scarred back as softly and gently as possible, “I promise I will fix this,” she whispered, guilt-ridden. 

In her lap, Carlos in his half-asleep state merely whimpered a bit, before sighing in relief as her hands caressed his hair. His exhausted mind was somehow able to grasp the importance of the moment. In fact, it almost instinctively knew that this was not another nightmare brought upon by the horrible actions of Cruella de Vil, but rather the true comfort of a mother. So, as he slowly slipped farther into sleep his mind whispered a soft “mamá” before he finally fell asleep in the safety of Belle’s arms.

______

All of the children of Château Bête were sleeping for once that night, the emotional turmoil draining even Mal into a semi-restful sleep. However, even though their children were fast asleep, all huddled together on Ben's king-sized bed (the biggest of the beds as the other kids didn't like beds with too much space, it made them feel too open, too exposed… oh, and pun very much intended) in need of each other for comfort, Belle and Adam were certainly not. Indeed, although emotionally, physically, and mentally drained themselves, the former rulers could not find the ease of sleep. Indeed, the guilt they felt from the days revelation made the very idea seem impossible.

“Adam, I… I can't believe this, these pauvre enfants…” Belle began as she frantically paced their chambers in her nightgown, her robe flowing behind. Even in sleepwear her elegance and beauty remained untouched. “I just, I thought they had their physicals done when they came in… and didn't they also have meetings with the school psychiatrist? Why?... why didn't we know about this? I saw the scars, Adam. Carlos’ back was full of them… even worse than yours, maybe…. And the others, I can only imagine… and oh, the pauvre chers, all of the emotional trauma too… why hasn't anyone done anything about this? Why weren't we informed?!” Belle yelled, her frustration seeping out of every pore in her body. She had already failed these kids so many times, she couldn't do it again.

Rare indeed were the moments in which the level-headed Reine got like this, but, although all knew Adam was the habitually ill-tempered, overprotective member of the pair, no one beat Belle's fiery temper when someone hurt her family. And although the times the need to come to their defense had been rare in the past few years (only spiking about a year ago, with Ben's daring decision), it was clear that adopting the VKs would make her temper reappear. 

As such, it was left to Adam to know be the level-headed one… _ this cannot end well. _

“Belle, amour, s’il vous plaît,” Adam called out to her as he held her in place by her shoulders, stopping her ranting and pacing, hoping the use of their native tongue would get through to her faster and soothe her nerves and temper somewhat.

Surprisingly, for Adam was always surprised when he was able to get through to his wife and soothe her when she was in overprotective mode, Belle sighed and stopped. Her body, once tense, now crumpled under the weight of Adam’s hands and the responsibility they held for their children and kingdom.

“Je… je sais… et c'est très difficile…” Belle began, struggling to put her thoughts into words, for once. She knew it was both their faults and not at the same time (they really should have cared more and fought the Royale Council more and so many other things that they could've done better) and that at this point, all they could do was be there for them, but _ dammit, it was so damn hard because those precious children deserve better. _

______

It was to nobody's surprise that after the debacle of the panic attacks suffered by Carlos and Mal, Carlos stuck to Belle as glue. He had, in the beginning, built a pretty solid relationship with Adam, as the boy had never known his father, and it was easier to begin there. Especially when Adam realized he had a soft spot for the two younger VKs… How they had managed to survive the Isle was still a wonder to them all, but he'd figured they're cleverness could lead to mischievousness and keep them safe. Nonetheless, it was only after the accident that Carlos began to build a real relationship with Belle, one that would one day be very similar to the one the Reine had with Ben. It pleased everyone in the Château to no end. 

Similarly, Mal and Adam grew even closer. Although the two had the rockiest start of them all, the young pixie finally realized just how much of a comfort Adam’s fatherly figure brought into her life, especially now that all seemed so out of whack. Even Jay and Evie, got closer to both parentals. Although, Evie had always been more at ease with them, she still had her own reservations and doubts, mostly for fear of how her siblings could be hurt. She was also very determined. Determined to keep her siblings safe, to help the other VKs. And while they were so many kids in need of help, she still held on to some doubts. Doubts that Belle's softness was superficial, that Adam's brusqueness could be used to protect them rather than hurt them. And although the incident eased some of those doubts, they were still there, tingling in the back of her mind. 

Jay, likewise protective and even more reserved, struggled to let anyone in. He got along fine with Adam as they had a lot in common, from a passion for sports to their brusque but overprotective manner, and with Belle, well, she was always so soft and he didn't always know how to react. Because Evie was soft but with hidden edges, a mean of survival in the Isle, but Belle was just soft. And bright, and warm and comforting and always leant him an ear… But she was also overwhelming for the boy who had never even known his mother, even less any motherly affection. 

Nonetheless, that afternoon had been turning point for them all, as the VKs that had never had any support in their lives finally experienced what having loving parental figures meant. And seeing the newfound trust and faith within them only served to spur Adam and Belle to work harder on their campaign to undo the damage done.

Unfortunately, Belle and Adam would soon learn that shear willpower and endless dedication to their children was still not enough to make up for years of abuse. 


	4. Lean on Me, When You're not Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm introducing a few book series Canon characters here, most of which will just be mentioned in the background here and there. Likewise, I am changing somethings about them to better fit the story. So, do be warned in case you haven't read the books. However, for the most part, they won't affect the story all that much.

The last month or so of that summer was spent visiting Northern Wei and Agrabah amongst a couple others. Said Royale tour allowed Ben and the VKs to visit Lonnie's home and allowed Jay to visit his Abba's homeland. Both kingdoms had graciously invited them to visit after Ben helped them resolve their border issues a few months previous. Additionally, Agrabah's Sultana and her husband had graciously invited even Jay. (_"Hey, I was just a thief and a liar who got lucky, who am I to judge?" Aladdin had reassured Jay._) 

When they were in Northern Wei, Lonnie and Mulan had a bit of a surprise prepared for the Core Four. 

"I know you guys said you never had homemade cookies made by your Māmās back in the Isle, and I mean, I'm sure Reine Belle has made you all some by now, but…" here, Lonnie shuffled awkwardly on her feet for a second, suddenly unsure. 

Mulan took pity on her dear daughter and continued for her, "We made you some chocolate chip cookies."

The Core Four froze. The kindness presented to them was outstanding, but most of all, they remembered the reasons behind their first batch of cookies ever, and felt tremendously guilty was more. Ben sensed their discomfort and silently shuffled as close to them as possible. In a quick move and with reflexes that could only come from his père's beastly inheritance in his blood, he gathered them all to himself in an embrace. The huddled group a blend of traditional Chinese pastel-coloured garbs. 

"I've long since forgiven you, please, forgive yourselves," he whispered softly, so that only his siblings and petite amie could hear. 

At the end, none of the VKs could tell for sure if their sniffling came from the Lis' thoughtful gift or Ben's thoughtful words. Both, probably. 

______

All four VKs ended going to Agrabah. Evie and Carlos pretended the sole reason was their interest in seeing yet another part of the kingdom and just plain curiosity to see what could have been Jay's home. Although these reasons were true, they were obviously not the only reasons. But like all awkward teenagers, and for the sake of their frère's ego, neither discussed the real reason. 

"Marhaba," Jordan saluted them. The Sultana had asked her to join them for the Royale visit, so that the VKs could all feel more comfortable. 

"Marhaba, habibti," Jay replied with a wink. He always liked to play the smooth-talker when talking to Jordan and Lonnie… He really did like them both, but of course neither girl bit. 

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you, Lord Jamil," an older male voice interrupted. Behind Jordan, stood her parents and brother. It was clear that Aladdin had also asked his friend to join the visit. 

Jay swallowed a gulp and nodded at the Genie. Behind him, his siblings, all in the appropriate traditional garb, courtesy of Evie (she'd of course also been the one to make their Chinese garbs), snickered at him. 

"Oh, stop it now," the Sultana finally spoke. She moved towards the visitors, her husband right beside her. 

"Now, marhaba, please ignore the silly old genie and Jamil, _ habibi _, do work on your flirting skills," she said, clearly teasing the boy. 

Jay swore under his breath, it was clear that he'd set himself up for relentless teasing for the rest of the trip. However, as he saw his siblings laugh, especially how Mal, who had probably been the tensest about the whole ordeal other than himself, relaxed a bit as she nervously giggled, he felt he could take all the teasing for their sake. 

______

"Mon petit prince,” Belle began, using the old nickname as a way to draw Ben's attention to her. It had been an eventful summer for all of them and it was nearing its end and the children were all finally home again. However, they would have to leave her soon to attend classes and she had had this pressing question on her mind for a while. 

“If I may be so bold as to ask: Why haven't you and Mal kissed yet?” she asked. She really has always been too curious for her own good and the weeks the kids had been away visiting friends had given her too much free time. 

Ben, who had chosen that moment to drink some of his tea, almost choked on it. Jay, sitting Beside him patted Ben's back as both he and Carlos chuckled. 

It had recently become a tradition that Belle would take her afternoon tea with the boys to catch up on their days and lives, Adam doing the same with the girls. Lunches were usually switched, Belle with the girls and Adam with the boys as time would allow. Dinners, however, where when they would all catch up together. She would need to think of a way to keep in touch with all of the kids once their classes started. She knew they could all still afford teas and dinners together, but the lunches would be more complicated, and so she and Adam would maybe have to switch days with the kids. 

Once he got his breathing under control, Ben replied amongst the endless chuckles of his brothers, “I do not know, but everytime I try to kiss her she turns her head so my kisses land on her cheeks…” a tired Ben replied before chuckling deprecatingly, “I even promised her my kingdom for a kiss but it seems that is still not enough.”

"Yeah, see that bit is kinda the problem here," Jay muttered beside him. Ben turned to look at him in confusion. 

As Belle processed his words and tone, her eyes widened in shock at not only the news but the manner in which it was expressed (since when was her fils been so downtrodden and why hadn't she hadn’t noticed, was she bound to be the most awful mère in existence?) but kept the second fact for analysing later.

“Oh, mon pauvre enfant, you have no idea what you've done, have you?” Belle asked softly. 

Ben shook his head, confused with his mère’s words. “What is it, maman?”

“Do you remember your lessons in fairy law, mon cher?”

Another frown from the young Roi. “Only vaguely… Flora wasn't really all that good at teaching… she often went on tangents… why?”

Surprised, the Reine asked, “Why didn't you say something, then?”

“Well, because Fauna and Merryweather were even worse and Fairy Godmother is always super busy and the Neverland fairies already had the archive to deal with, plus they usually send Tinker Bell and she tends to be rude and not very useful, and half the time no one knows where the Blue Fairy is…”

Seeing Ben's continued confusion and Belle's astonishment at all of the news she was receiving that day, Jay and Carlos shared a look before deciding to take pity on both of them. 

"Fairy law is very tricky, Ben, and pretty much every word you say to them and that they say to you is binding. So for example, when Mal promised Amy she would only know love, she bound herself to that promise. And when you said you'd give up your kingdom for just one kiss, that means that once you kiss Mal, the kingdom is hers." Carlos explained. All four VKs had been busy taking multiple law classes to understand the inner workings of the kingdom and how to fulfill their duties. This particular law had stuck, for obvious reasons. And really, it was then clear to them why Mal behaved as she did, she clearly didn't want Ben to have to fulfill this particular contract. 

"So she's been doing this to protect me? Oh mon Dieu, I really screwed up this time, didn't I?" Ben lamented to himself. He buried his face in his hands. His defeat seeming to big for the situation. 

Belle was seriously worried now. She glanced at Jay and Carlos, eyes questioning. Both boys shrugged, their faces covered with a frown as they observed the boy they were really starting to consider their frère. 

"Mon cher garçons could you give me a moment alone with Ben?" she softly asked her other boys. Jay and Carlos nodded immediately and left. 

"Now, mon chéri, do tell your maman what is the matter?" Belle asked. She had moved closer to Ben and was now resting her hands on his shoulders to draw his attention to her. 

"Oh maman, I just, I just, I'm so overwhelmed, I cannot…" Ben began, sad eyes, just like hers, peering into his mère's own soul. Belle looked at him, softly, gently, lovingly and all Ben could do was give in and break down in her arms. 

______

"And well, Mutter always said that smiling would just give me wrinkles, so it was forbidden and really, it's not that bad, you know, compared to what the others had, but it was hard. Cause it meant I couldn't even feel happy, or at least never express it… And anyway because of her stupid turf war with Maleficent I was banished for like 10 years, so it's not like I had much to smile about…" Evie finished bitterly as she recounted some of her childhood woes to the man she was beginning to trust and maybe even view as a father. 

Really, it all began when Adam and Belle decided to take advantage of the VKs newfound trust in them after Carlos' incident and their little tea parties to get the kids to open up more. Adam, in his case, had rapidly learn that the easiest way to do so was to have Amy around. It seemed that their desire to always be honest to their baby sister translated to being permanently honest around her. 

And although Adam knew it was a bit wrong, he couldn't help himself. Especially when Evie finally began to actually talk, finally let go of the pretty, perfect princesse façade. And her many confessions alongside her actions, like how she'd barely touch the cucumber sandwiches on her plate or even reached for a single piece of dessert, were extremely telling. 

"I'm terribly sorry for all of that, ma chère, we really dropped the ball with you villain kids," Adam said, genuinely contrite. No matter what, he was at fault for letting others lead him to such a terrible decision as the Isle and the villain resurrection and ignoring the poor, lost children of the Isle. 

"I forgave you both long ago," Evie started in her own honest way, "but I do appreciate your apology. However, ultimately, it was my Mutter who made the choices she did, and she is the one with the greatest fault here." (Neither Mal nor Adam could agree with this, their guilt was often too all-consuming.)

"Oh, E, I'm so sorry, I…" Mal began, staring at her hands. She had just being cooing at little Millie (not that she would ever admit it if anyone asked and oh, and if someone tattle on her, her eyes mentally flashed magic green, they would pay for it) but now she only felt guilty. She recalled that birthday party well and how she'd only wished pain and sorrow for the blue-haired witchy princesse that hadn't invited her to her party. "It's all my fault… I…"

Evie interrupted her immediately, knowing her sœur's penchant for blaming herself for all of the crimes and sorrows in the world (much like Adam, when she really thought about it… Huh…). 

"We were both children and cannot be faulted for it. Our Mutters, however, deserve all the blame. I may love Mutter in some ways, but I know she was cruel and unreasonable and Maleficent even more so. Never take the blame for their actions. If you do, they are guiltless, free of sin… if you do, you are saying they don't deserve to face the consequences for their actions. That is not right. Just as we had to face the consequences for own actions by genuinely apologizing to Ben, Adam, and Belle as well confessing it all and making up for our actions, they deserve to face their own." Evie finished, her tone and words budging no disagreement. Although, she still had some recuperating to do, Adam had to confess that of all of the VKs, Evie was clearly the best balanced one and her capacity for love was amazing. It was nice to see that no matter how harshly her years in the Isle beat down on her, she was able to remain true to herself. But he knew better than to assume her scars were of a lesser or less permanent kind. Or that she wasn't a powerful force to be reckoned with. Really, she was an admirable young lady. 

"Very well," Mal sighed, clearly giving in for the sake of stopping an argument more than anything else. That was, until a mischievous gleam appeared in her eyes, betraying with it her face inheritance.

"I promise to stop excusing our parents for their actions and to try and stop from taking it all upon myself, if and only if, you promise to unlearn your own Mutter's lessons," Mal began, and as she saw Evie about to interrupt and retaliate, she tsked and continued," No, we said no excusing them, remember. You should never have to stop yourself from smiling or laughing, E, and you should most definitely never have to stop yourself from eating," she finished the last bit softly, as if trying to not scare her sœur away. 

Evie nodded reluctantly and put her hand out to seal the deal, both fae and witch being very aware of how binding the contract was. In that moment, as Adam saw them lift each other up, he couldn't be prouder of either. 

______

"Mon cher garçon, oh, je suis très désolé, mon petit cœur," Belle whispered as she held her first child. She felt truly wretched, her cher fils had been suffering for so long and she hadn't known. The child she'd raised for 17 years now, the one who had been her only child for so long, had felt awful and tired and weary and overwhelmed and she'd missed all of the signs. How did she think she could raise 6 kids when she was clearly failing the first one? 

Ben, as always attuned to his mère's thoughts and moods, squeezed Belle's shoulders in comfort. 

"Maman, non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Please, do not blame yourself, you're already doing so much for all of us. For everyone really. I have been overwhelmed, yes, but so has Mal, so have you and papa and Carlos and Evie and even Jay. We've been experiencing so many difficulties and changes so it is only natural. But as long as we have each other, we'll make it," the wise, young Roi finished. 

Belle reached for his face, holding it delicately between his hands,"Oh, mon petit prince, you are so grown up now. And Mal is correct, you are too good, too kind. But I will take that goodness and that trust of yours and put it to good use. So, please, do know your old maman is always here for you, lean on me and I will lean on you and we will hold each other up, mon cher garçon. "

Hearing her kind words mingled with that tone that somehow always seemed to provide absolution, Ben nodded, a lump in his throat. He was certain, that as long as his famille was on his side, he could do it all. 

______

Long, winding stairs soon came to the top one of the few towers in the Isle, much to Hadie's relief. He was glad summer was almost over and would soon put a stop to this nonsense of climbing endless stairs so that he could meet with his leader and report back. 

"Good afternoon, I'm coming in with today's report of the bay," he began, stating so at the very busy apprentice. 

"Yes, of course," the harried young woman replied, never looking up from the pile of papers she was sorting through. Why couldn't that old cod be more organised for once? 

Nonplussed by the unusual reception from the unusual girl, Hadie continued, "Uma seems to be getting more and more vengeful and I'm worried she is creating a big crew. Even Harriet Hook joined. The twins are both very displeased with Freddie's "betrayal" of CJ, it seems. And if Mal where to come back, and from what we've gathered there are at least plans to come for some visits to implement some better opportunities and accommodations for the children, this could turn real bad, real fast."

"Very well, I will make a note of it and report to Yen Sid. Nonetheless, there is nothing we can do about it now. Unless, if you think there is a real cause for some urgent planning. After all, you would know best in this case," Sophie answered, finally looking up to see how he would answer. 

Hadie simply shook his head and once Sophie dismissed him began to slowly make his way downstairs. He didn't know anything more at the moment, but his gut felt off, somehow. Maybe it was just his general mistrust of Sophie (she was Gil's ex, after all, and well, Gil was a part of Uma's crew so…) or maybe it was something else, something bigger. He just wasn't sure. But, be it as it may, he knew that if anything changed, he'd be the first to know, and if worse came to worse, he had Yen Sid and the (now-officially-disbanded-but-not-really) Anti-Heroes by his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting in the next chapter, we will be going through the events of D2. I won't rewrite the movie scene by scene, but rather I'll change or add to some scenes as I see fit and I will also add some scenes that never happen but that will help the story along, so be prepared...


	5. Summer Dreams, Ripped at the Seams

Destruction. Chaos. Madness. Oh, how she craved those now. Although, the summer had been a long and complicated one (not really much of a summer break at all) it had been nothing like this. Returning to school, coming back to Auradon Prep, it was like cold, harsh reality just smacked her in the face. Sure, she had her friends, siblings, and even her copain with her. Yes, she still met with her adoptive parents every afternoon for tea and they still all had family dinners on the daily. But sacré bleu, if she thought the summer was hard, being back in school ensured she saw it all as a walk in the park now. 

Because now, now expectations seem to have increased tenfold. Now, she had no breathing room, no safe heaven. Now, she couldn't just sneak into her favourite parts of Château Bête like Belle's library or her own private, little art studio hidden inside it. She couldn't sneak up on Ben in his office, or watch him practice with Jay and Adam in the gym. She couldn't just spend endless hours watching Evie create new pieces or watching her and Carlos tinker in their lab, or see Carlos come up with new tech inventions. She couldn't very well just sneak into Belle's private rose garden and observe her and Adam as they had a quiet moment for themselves amongst all of the madness.

She needed a breather and she just couldn't damn well get one. And how she craved simpler times. Times were anarchy was the rule of order. We're her only expectations and hopes in life were to be the evilest of them all. Easier times and easier dreams. Unfortunately, her sweet daydreams of chaos, of turning everyone on the side of evil and cruelty, of handing off poisoned apples to all of Auradon (yes, Belle and Adam included… Everyone would become evil, except… Except she couldn't imagine Ben or Millie being so… no, they were the one solely, purely good thing that ever existed, she was certain of that… maybe her plans weren't as good as she'd imagined) were cut short. 

"Mal, over here, please. Only three days to the Royal Cotillion. Ever think a girl like you would be Lady of the Court?" A reporter asked. The paparazzi had unfortunately cornered her against Adam's statue in the courtyard before she could escape. 

Once that question got through her brain, she was barraged with many others and all she wanted to do was scream but all she could do was smile. Dieus, she wished she could just zap the whole lot of them. One flick and they would be on their merry way to Hades' lair, much to his annoyance, she was certain. But two birds, one stone. 

"Is your mother still a lizard?" Mal finally focused once more, internally exterminating them because mon dieus, did one of those idiots actually ask that question? 

"Okay. All right. Excuse me. Uh, we will let you know if and when that particular situation changes," Ben stated firmly. He had unfortunately been detained in a meeting and had barely made it out in time to rescue his petite amie. 

"Did you ever think you’d be with a Villain Kid?" a voice popped up. 

Ben narrowed his eyes. "We’re done here," he stated and before he could say much more, Fairy Godmother came to their rescue. And with her swift yet firm hand, he was finally left alone with Mal. 

"Whew," Mal sighed, trying to hide how seriously close to murder she'd been just seconds earlier. She had to be the _ parfaite, petite princesse _ to Ben's kingliness after all. 

"Don’t pay any attention to them," Ben whispered in her ear, hugging her close to him as much for her comfort as his. 

"Well, that’s a lot easier said than done, right?" Mal said, trying to keep her tone light, but the way she leaned into him gave her tiredness away. 

Ben made a mental note to speak to his maman later about taking the girls out for a spa day and also, just maybe, they could get away for a bit just now, maybe even go to their favourite hideout. 

"I know. I know. You know, maybe we should do something. We should go somewhere. Get away." 

"Yeah," Mal replied, noncommittally. She was happy he was trying really, but she knew that his schedule was as packed as her own and if she just gave him a second, he would probably recall a meeting he was already running late for.

"You know, what do-- I have a council meeting. I’m so late!" Ben exclaimed, gaping at his watch as he mentally calculated the distance to the on-campus boardroom. 

"That’s okay," Mal answered, she knew it would only take him a minute or so. 

"We’ll-- We’ll do it sometime. Uh…" Ben began, almost beggingly. He really wanted some time alone and away with his petite amie and Dieu, couldn't he just have that for once? Apparently not, as Evie appeared right that second to interrupt them. 

"If we don’t do a fitting for your gown right this minute, you’ll be dancing in your bathrobe, okay? Hi. Let’s go. Let’s go." 

"Bye, Ben," Mal barely managed before she was dragged away by her sœur. No one could stop Evie when she was on a mission. 

"Bye," Ben whispered despondently, as he watched them go. Would he ever be able to catch a break? The flashing paparazzi lights seemed to mock him. 

______

Mal felt it again, that tumbling, that spiralling. She sucked in a breath, a terrible idea in her dress. Dieus, the yellow really looked garish on her… she could do blue, however. Maybe, one day. But really, she had no wish to go down _ that _ particular rabbit hole, the current one was bad enough. 

"Evie?" Mal whispered, her scared self seeking out familial comfort. 

"Hmm?" Evie replied, absentmindedly. She didn't mean to, of course, but she was currently drowning in her own obligations. 

"Do you ever think about what we’d be doing if we were back on the Isle right now?" Mal asked, desperation clear on her voice. She was asking for help but she didn't know how, and to her misfortune, for once, Evie didn't seem attuned to her moods. 

"That’s funny. Ah! Look who’s on TV," Evie replied, cheerily watching the recap of their visit to Agrabah. 

"No one thought King Ben and his girlfriend from the wrong side of the bridge would last," the TV commenter spoke in the background. 

"Mal must be counting the days until the Royale Cotillion… when she will officially become a Lady of the Court," he finished. 

Mal ignored the television in favour of working on studying what she painfully needed to, whispering a helpful spell to do so, "Read it fast at lightning speed. Remember everything I need." 

Evie finally turned to her sœur and decided it was time to intervene, "I know Mal’s secret to fitting in, and Ben and our parents wouldn’t like it one bit. Haven’t there been enough secrets between all of you already?"

As she finished the question, she lowered her tone. She really hoped that Mal could understand how much damage she was doing to those precious relationships. How much she was risking. How hiding and lying would just make it worse in the long run. After all, truth will out. 

"Evie, you remember what I was like before I started using my spell book. I mean, I was a complete disaster," Mal cried out, desperate. She was still such a disaster when it came to doing anything remotely Royale, but goodness gracious, her spell book's help had definitely taken her leaps and bounds ahead. 

"Well, personally, as your best friend and sister, I strongly believe that this spell book… It belongs in the museum, along with my mirror. Don’t give me the face. Put the pout away. Mm-hmm. You know I’m right." Evie chastised her elder sœur. It was moments like this that would make the outside, unknowing observer think that Evie was the eldest of the two. 

Mal sighed in one last desperate attempt to reach out to her sœur, to try and explain the darkness inside her head. Silently begging through her words for someone to reach out and save her from the rabbit hole she was spiraling and spiraling and spiraling down. 

"You don’t ever miss running wild and just breaking all the rules?" the desperation seeped through Mal's voice. 

"Like stealing and lying and fighting?" Evie asked, incredulous but her frown showed just how worried she really was. 

"Yeah!" Mal replied, her excitement rising, maybe, just maybe Evie understood. 

"No! Why would we? M, come here. Look at where we are. We’re in Auradon! And we’re Auradon girls now," Evie replied trying to convince her sœur and cheer her up. They had a home and a family and friends and so much love, why would she want to go to that hell?

Of course, Mal thought, she should have known that the kind-hearted girl who had been raised to be a princesse could not possibly understand. Maybe she should talk to Belle…. Maybe. 

_____

She had planned on checking on the kids today. It was a gut-feeling, that sixth, motherly sense urging her to come and pay them a visit before the daily tea. However, the moment she had arrived the bell had rung. Knowing she had time to kill, she moved on to the girls' dorm. She wanted to take a sneak-peak into Mal's and Evie's Cotillion dresses… as well as see how her own was coming along. As soon as she stepped into the room, however, a green and purple lizard hissed. 

"Ah, I have disturbed you, I see," the Reine Mère said, stepping towards the hissing creature. 

"Yes, yes, I know you don't like me… In fact, you probably hate me with a passion. And you would be right to. I don't think I like myself that much anymore either. I've definitely failed those children plenty," Belle sighed softly, the exhausted exhale leaving her as she sat on Mal's bed and stared at Maleficent. A little before the semester began, the young fairy had asked to be allowed to keep her mère in her room. Belle and Adam just couldn't say 'no' to those big, sad, green eyes. 

"But I don't hate you, I can't, not after everything. Not when you gave me my Mallory. If not for you, she wouldn't exist, I can't imagine my life without that mischievous, little pixie in it," the Reine continued sagely. 

"So really, despite everything, I must thank you for giving Mal," the brunette finished, staring out the window in contemplation as the little lizard stared at her, confusion in her eyes. 

_____

Engaged?! To be married?! What?! Oh dieus, why hadn't anyone said anything to her? Oh no, no, no. They were only 17. She just found herself a family all of her own. She still doesn't know how to even behave like a Lady of the Court, much less be able to rule as the freaking REINE! And Ben, Ben knew, he knew what this meant, they all knew and they want her to be Reine? Why? How? She was… she has technically been trained for this role her whole life but villains rule with fear and despair and not at all like Auradonian rulers do. What was she supposed to do now?! 

"Mal, Mal! Chérie, est tu bien?" A soft, song-like voice said, bringing Mal out of her daze. 

"Maman?" Mal responded softly without thought. Once she had found out the true meaning of the Cotillion, she had walked away from her friends and copain in a daze and somehow ended up in her room. Where Belle was apparently in, visiting her mère? Oh, right, Belle had mentioned she wanted to check in on the lizard and have a little chat at some point now that she wasn't under lock and key. Something Mal had asked for and her new parents graciously allowed. 

"Oh, mon amour, quel est le problème?" Belle asked again. Although she loved it when Mal called her that, she and Adam had figured out long ago that usually the girl only said it unintentionally and when she was in distress. 

Mal stared at the woman before her. The warm gaze of her soft, hazel eyes entrancing. No matter what, she somehow knew those eyes were safe…. Maybe it was because Ben had the same eyes. 

"Est-ce vrai? Le cotillon est…" she began, her anxiousness overwhelming her before she could continue. 

Belle frowned, confused at the words and the anxiety they were causing. However, the priority was to calm Mal down. Belle, unfortunately, was not the usual comfort Mal sought when a panic attack sowed… usually she went to Evie or Jay… Many times to Ben… Lately, after Carlos' incident and Mal subsequent panic attack, Adam had been added to the list. And although Belle still provided Mal with the needed comfort when the anxiety got the best of her, she was not in the priority list yet. 

"Mallory, respirer… come now, amoure, in and out," Belle quietly spoke, slowly guiding Mal with her own breathes. 

Mal stared into Belle's eyes and followed her instructions as if in a trance. Thankfully, it only took a few minutes for her mind to catch up with her. 

Finding her words, she began once more, "Is it true, does the Cotillion mean Ben and I are engaged?... Because… Because I can't do that, I'm not ready for that yet, I don't even know if I'll ever be." 

Belle's eyes widened, of all the things, she didn't expect this to the issue… Especially because she'd always thought the notion of Cotillions as engagements silly. 

"Oui et non," Belle began, her arms still on Mal's shoulder as she moved them to sit on Mal's bed. 

"A cotillion's purpose is to present the Royale children and newest members of the Roi's Court to the kingdom. As mine and Adam's adopted children and as Ben's chosen advisors, you would all have to be presented to the Court in such a matter, you being his petite amie notwithstanding," Belle paused to take a breath and gathered her thoughts before continuing. 

"Now, since you are Ben's petite amie, many will see this as an announcement of betrothal between the two of you. However, it is nothing official and if the day does come later that you and Ben decide to marry then that will be that. And if you decide to go your separate ways, than that will be fine as well. Either way, your status of Lady of the Court wouldn't change, just like that of your siblings wouldn't either. Personally, however, I find the whole practice of making this whole thing into an engagement ridiculous. You are both too young for that."

The conviction in Belle's voice soothed her. If Mal knew one thing it was strong women with unbreakable spirits and a daunting willpower that could even be considered stubbornness. And seeing that same fire in Belle's eyes comforted her. 

_____

Carlos played with his fingers nervously as he sat with Adam. It was the boys afternoon to have tea with him and Jay and Ben were running late once more. Nonetheless, it wasn't being alone with Adam that turned Carlos into a nervous wreck, no it was what he wanted to ask the older man. In truth, he wouldn't even consider asking if he thought he had better options but Jay's advice had been useless, Ben's had been equally useless as well, but at least sweet (be himself, yeah right, like that ever worked), Evie had suggested a makeover, Mal's helpful potion had gone down the drain just yesterday (or rather down Dude's stomach), and Belle was currently busy with his sœurs.

"I, um, I…" Carlos mumbled, trying to come up with the words to ask the older man for help. 

Adam simply sat quietly, observing. Throughout most of his life, he'd been a loud creature. He was one before he was turned into a Bête, he was one whole he was a Bête, and he was one will he was Roi. He was loud and boisterous in a way that many found cheerful, but some like his precious children from the Isle, found frightening. And so, ever since that Christmas break and in particular that little incident he had with Mal, he had worked hard to be softer, quieter but not to quiet. He always made his presence known but also keep his tone soothing. 

"Yes, Carlos, what is the matter, mijo?" Adam began. He and Belle had noticed how the boy appreciated their efforts to include some of his native tongue when speaking to him, even if they spoke very little. 

Carlos shifted nervously and played with his fingers, "How do I… How do I ask someone to the Cotillion?" 

Adam froze with his cup midway to his mouth and really looked at the boy in front of him. Carlos had just recently turned 15 and just happened to be so brilliant he kept up with all of his siblings, even Evie who was a genius in her own right. But to Adam, barely 15 was so young. All of his kids were so young, of course, but Carlos was the youngest of the eldest group and to see him ready to go on dates did something weird to Adam's heart and stomach and made him ache for time to stop so that they could all remain children for longer. 

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm the best when it comes to romantic advice," he chuckled awkwardly, "After all, in my case I just got lucky and managed to find the most perfect woman ever by chance," this was said with a dreamy sigh. 

Carlos looked on dejectedly and so Adam tried again. 

"But, um, Carlos, you are a brilliant young man. You are so smart and sweet. You are utterly devoted to your siblings and fiercely protective of them. And I know many see you as a wallflower, but you have guts and strength and never bow down when someone you care for needs you. So, just remember that. Recall your courage, the one that makes you so defensive of those you love and go for it. Be honest and it will all work out, I'm sure. Anyone would be lucky to go out with you. Who's the lucky person, anyway?"

Carlos gave out his own dreamy sigh,"Jane." 

Adam chuckled at his reaction and simply replied, "Then I am certain she will say yes. Now, where are those freres of yours?" 

"Oh, um, I believe Jay should be here soon but I think Ben has a date with Mal…" Carlos said. 

"Ah, that's right, I forgot about that. Well, I will have to see him at dinner then."

Just then, Jay burst in, sweaty and disheveled from running there all the from practice. 

"Mon garçon, you are lucky you're mère isn't here or she would be making you sit on the floor. She's even done it to me before." The boys looked at him incredulously, remembering Ben's joke that first day they came to Auradon and bursting into laughter as they shared a look. 

Adam just shook his head, bemused. 


	6. When Will my Reflection Show who I am Inside?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been forever, life is busy and all, but we'll, now with this quarantine I actually have time, yay! Already working on the next chapter too.
> 
> Also, you'll notice some clear differences to the movie, but hey, that's the point since I'm actually trying the keep all of the universe coherent (movies, books, and show) and I'm trying to also fix the things that desperately needed fixing. Overall however, this will follow the format of the movies for the most part... Mostly to make it easier on me.

Harry sauntered in the Chip Shack as always, strutting about like he owned the place instead of his actual role as Uma’s lapdog. Harriet, seated besides Gil, simply rolled her eyes behind her captain’s hat as she attempted to nap. At least, here, the other Gaston brothers would not bother her with their terrible flirting (they were most definitely not allowed in Uma’s turf; the sea witch being overprotective of her own crew) but in exchange she was forced to deal with her twin’s idiocy. Lesser evil, she supposed. 

“Ugh, poser!" Uma huffed in annoyance, slamming her chips against the television. Harry had idiotically turned the telly on. As if there was ever anything of interest when all they could do was watch the Auradon news channel.

“Traitor!” Harry exclaimed, following Uma’s lead as always. Man, her brother was whipped. 

"That little traitor, who left us in the dirt!" Uma exclaimed. 

"Who turned her back on evil!" Harry joined. Harriet rolled her eyes at Harry, again. 

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang. Back when we were kids. Come on, you guys remember. She called her Shrimpy, and the name just kind of... stuck…" Gil added, and Harriet cringed. Boy, Gil was still an adorable idiot… He really should have just stayed sitting by Harriet's side. Or at least kept quiet! 

"I need you to stop talking," Uma answered, her annoyance peaking further. 

"Look, we have her turf now. They can stay in Bore-adon," Harry supplied, trying to calm the sea witch. 

"Harry, that's her turf now! And I want it, too. We should not be getting her leftovers. Son of Gaston, Son of Hook, and most important,  _ me _ , Daughter of Ursula,” Uma began, ready to cheer her crew up onto their usual riot.

“And what am I? Painted cod?” Harriet interrupted, her brunette braid hitting her back as she stood, causing her coattails to swish about her like a skirt.

Uma glared at her and Harriet returned the look. She may have temporarily joined the crew in order to help CJ and hopefully find a way to her but unlike her younger twin brother, she was far from a subservient follower. No, she would never fall to such lows. She worked for herself and her own only. 

  
  
  


Tucked away in a corner, Hadie watched this under disguise. It was clear that although Harriet Hook had dained to join Uma’s crew as of late, she was not about to become anyone’s pet. Good, maybe he wouldn’t have to worry about doing anything at all then, after all a house divided will always fall.

_____

Merde, merde, merde. She just had to go and forget about it, didn’t she? Ugh, now she really had no choice but to use the spell book. And she had wanted to prepare such a lovely picnic and cook all Ben’s favourite meals. She had even gotten Belle and Mrs. Potts to teach them to her. And now it was all for naught and she would have to lie to her copain. Dieus, she hated this. Maybe she should have asked Belle and Mrs. Potts for help? They probably could have prepared a few things pretty quickly. But now it was too late and magic was her only choice. That, or just give Ben a stupid sandwich.

_____

"Do you have a napkin or something?" Ben asked. The food had been so good, he had honestly basically smashed it all in his excitement. 

"I do! I packed some," Mal answered. She was so glad it was all going so well… Even if it was all fake and well, when had she really last been herself? And who even was she anyway? 

"Oh, there is…" Ben spoke again, unknowingly cutting short her spiraling thoughts. She was grateful not to go down that rabbit hole right now. 

"I think I stowed them away. I can grab them," she reached for the basket just as Ben did, but of course, of course her luck would be that he'd get to it first. 

"What's this?" Ben asked, turning the book in his hand. He immediately knew what it was but as any good ruler knew, you always gave people a chance to explain themselves. Let them have the benefit of the doubt, as his mère always encouraged. 

"I actually threw that in there super last-minute in case it rained or…" even in the Isle, Mal had never been a good liar. She never really needed to be as no one would dare mess with Maleficent's (and Hades') daughter. As such, Ben immediately saw the truth written in her tell-tale eyes. Those green eyes could never hide a secret. 

"'Speed reading' spell. 'Blonde hair' spell. 'Cooking' spell. Mal, we've talked about this. I know it is hard, I know that it is tough but Mal you know better. And I'm not saying, we've never said we want you to stop being magical, we've created the new council for a reason, but you promised you wouldn't depend on magic like this!" Ben began, trying to remain calm. The recent one-on-one talks with Belle had been helping immensely. And her own confession of how worried she was about Mal added to his desire to try and keep this as peaceful as possible. 

Mal, like any other Isle kid, was not one to rationally think confrontations. And the fear of her being discovered, the feeling of being a fake, the fear of retribution all made her feel defensive and instinctively act in the worst way possible. 

"Take back this moment that has passed. Return it… Reverse it…" Mal began, moving her hands to form her spell. 

"Are you trying to spell me right now?! And I was giving you props for fitting in so well, for doing your best!" Enough was enough, and there was only so long a teenage boy, no matter how kind, could think rationally. 

"Ben, it has been so hard for me!" Mal yelled tears actually building up in her vulnerable state. 

"Yes! Some things are hard! Do you think learning to be king has been easy for me?!" Really, he was just as overwhelmed. He was just a boy having to be Roi and he knew it was obviously hard for his petite amie but it wasn't a walk in the park for him either. 

"Non! Mais c'est différent! I'm from the Isle! I'm new to this all! And it is just so much all at once and I just can't, I just can't!" She exclaimed, tears now flowing, she was so ready just leave and run away. 

"Mal, please, I thought we were doing this together!" he answered, seeing her desire to run away clearly stated in her vulnerable face. 

Seeing the sorrow in his face, Mal froze and after gathering herself as best as possible, spoke softly, "Ben, we are in this together. But you have to understand, you've had years of this, your whole life has been a preparation of this, but me… I was raised to be the opposite." 

Seeing this, Ben urged himself to slow down too and took a deep breath before trying to continue this clearly much needed discussion without being too harsh. 

"But we're not, Mal. We're not. Y-You've been keeping secrets and lying to me. I thought we were done with that. This isn't the Isle of the Lost, Mal," he pleaded with her, eyes looking at her directly, searching for an answer. 

"Yeah. Believe me, I know that!" Mal snapped, feeling called out and recoiling within herself, causing her to lash out in anger. 

"Then why are you doing this?" Ben asked, trying his best to keep calm now. 

"Because... I'm not one of those pretty pink princesses, Ben. I'm not one of those ladies from the Court. I'm a big fake, okay? I'm fake. This is fake. This is fake. Take this feast, this sumptuous meal, return it back to what is real. This is who I really am."

"Mal, I never asked you to be one. We never asked you to change yourself," Ben responded. This was fully true. In fact, lately, they had all grown worried of how much Mal had changed. Of how hard she tried to fit in. 

"Really, Ben?! So I suppose all of these rules and outfits, all of the judgy looks and whispered criticisms are all in my mind?!" Mal replied, finally exploding in anger and resentment and pain at the last almost year of her life, filled with this continuous uphill in a vain attempt to gain some traction and respect amongst the Aurodonian royals. 

Ben recoiled in surprise at her harsh tone, clearly reading the desperation under it all. 

"Mal?" he whispered, reaching towards her. 

"Non. Non." Mal replied sharply, walking away before he could touch her, knowing if she did, she would crumble into his arms in a second. 

Ben watched, saddened, shoulders dropping as he felt the wait of the world fall back onto his shoulders again. He looked at the peanut butter and jelly sandwich on the table and smiled ironically. She had prepared his favourite sandwich in what little time she probably had available and yet he'd been such a Beast to her. And the fact that she thought she had to impress him with some fancy lunch, oh that just made it worse. He almost called out to her and remind her that it was his favourite and that he was very grateful for it but when he looked up once more, she was gone. 

_____

"I don't belong here," Mal cried, tears freely running down her face now as she moved about her room getting ready. She was in some of her old Isle clothes. They didn't feel quite as comfortable as they once did, but they also did not feel as restricting as her Auradon clothes did. She appreciated even the smallest of freedoms right now. She moved around, grabbing her bag to pack some clothes, her spell book, and some art supplies. She then turned to her bedside table where she saw her mère's terrarium and hesitated for a second before thinking better of it. Given that magic didn't work in the Isle (at least not all that, the barrier was a little weakened after all) there was a chance going through the barrier would turn her mère back into a Fae… A chance she'd rather not take. And so, instead she reached for the frame on the bedside table, the one with the picture of all seven of them at Millie's présentation, and putting it in her bag and closing it. With that complete, she moved to grab her helmet, accidentally catching a glance of herself in the mirror. The Auradon hair clashed with her Isle clothes and she felt odd. Her reflection showed her unhappiness but also her confusion and she decided to change her hair once she got to the Isle. Maybe then she'd look and feel more like herself. Maybe. 


	7. I've Gotta go my Own Way

**"**Ben, you’ll never find her," Evie exclaimed, as she watched her frère's frenetic passing. "You need to know how the Isle and how it works and...you have to take me with you." 

"Are you sure? I know you never wanted to go back there," he said, finally looking at his sœur. 

"She is my Schwester and we'll bring the boys too, because there's safety in numbers, and none of us is really too popular over there right now," Evie said, now she was the anxious and nervous one. "But let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again." 

"I promise," Ben said seriously, hoping to make his sœur feel better. 

"And there's no way you're going looking like that," Evie added before starting to move towards the door. 

"Ok, but we also have to tell our parents," Ben added. Evie froze for a moment. VKs never asked for help or permission from their parents, they just did as they pleased and really, it was usually safer that way. But she knew, she knew, Belle and Adam would be destroyed if they didn't know what happened to their enfants so she simply nodded in agreement and got moving again. 

  
  


_____

A ripple in the barrier caught Hadie's attention. And he knew that if he could feel it, so could any other magical being in the Isle. Especially his pateras and given the feeling of the ripple, the feeling of the magic he felt that called to him, he knew without a doubt that meant that this visitor was Mal and she was now in grave danger. This meant one thing and one thing only, he had to find her before others could discover who the presence they sensed belonged to. 

  
  


_____

"So, Mal is now in the Isle, and it's all my fault and we have to go get her back," Ben finished, an anguished look on his face as he held on tightly to his signet ring. 

"Oh, mon cœur, non. It's all of our faults, we all saw it coming and failed her. We should have been there for her. And really, Mal is not blameless in this. She tried to spell you again, Ben. She knows better now. We all need to do better now," Belle replied, moving forward to hug her first fils. Ben simply held on tight to his mère as the tears flowed. Beside him, Evie looked like she was barely holding herself together and Carlos and Jay, who wore holding her with one arm each around her, looked so angry and confused. 

"I should have said something. I knew she was using her book but I never did say a thing about it to any of you. I just didn't want to make her or any of you angry and I knew she was barely holding it together. I did try to tell her not to use it and give it to you, but she was just struggling so much with all of the stuff she had to learn," Evie supplied, now with tears freely flowing. 

Carlos held Evie closer and added, "It's not your fault. Mal mentioned something about what was going on when I asked for some help with Jane," he said frowning at the floor, "but I was so focused on my own problem that I completely ignored her obvious cry for help. And despite how stressed she was she took the time to help me and I just simply ignored her." 

Beside, Jay frowned. Mal hadn't mentioned any problems to him recently and he had always been the one closest to her when they lived on the Isle. For the longest time, they had only had each other. But now, with all of his activities he was so preoccupied with other things he'd barely spent any time with her. No wonder she never reached out. He'd let her down terribly. 

Adam stepped forward and gave them a hug, "Mon cœurs, tout ira bien. You'll see, we will get her to come back. And then we will work this all out together." 

Belle glanced at Adam and soon enough the two of them gathered all five children in their arms. 

"We will make a plan and we will get her back. Now, I'm sure you were planning on going on your own, and we will allow it with one condition. If by tonight you are not all back, then we will personally come for you," Belle spoke. She desperately wanted to go with the kids and she knew Adam did too, but they couldn't just leave Amy and the two of them going alongside the kids would just make them all obvious targets. Plus, if they were all missing everyone would know something was up. However, if she and Adam stayed they could just cover for them and pretend their enfants were staying for the night. 

"Do you all understand? And I want a verbal response, please?" she said as she and Adam let go of them so she could see the honesty in their faces. A chorus of 'ouis', 'yeses,' and 'sís' was her response.

"Very well, go get ready and please let us know when you are going to leave," she practically begged them, her worry gnawing at her as her gut already started feeling wrong. She had a very certain feeling of this all going down in flames. 

  
  


_____

"Mal, interesting seeing you here," Hadie began, slowly stepping out of the shadows of the little secret hideout his adelfí and friends had. 

"Ah, my least favourite dídymos aderfós," Mal said, as she kept doing her thing, not even turning to look at the blue haired boy. 

"I'd say that hurts but since I'm your only twin brother, it doesn't mean much," Hadie replied. He knew very well that although him and Mal had never had the close relationship she and Jay possessed, he could still count on her because despite everything blood still mattered even to villains. And really, being universally feared because of who your parents were definitely helped create bonds. Plus, if nothing else, the fact that both of them had recently actively started working on being better people made them closer. As such, he was not surprised that Mal didn't even question or tried to stop him from following her to her hideout. Once inside, he finally got a good look at her. 

"Man, that washed out blond really doesn't work for you." 

"Says the guy that dyed his hair three different shades of blue to look like his Patéras," Mal replied. She had also given him a brief once over, but there wasn't much to note about his appearance other than the fact that he was taller now than the last time they came to the Isle. 

"Like you are any better," Hadie replied, rolling his eyes as he fell unto the couch. He had to admit that these four were good at scoring the good stuff when it came in the dumpsters. 

"So, ever planning on telling me why you are suddenly back in the Isle?" Hadie finally asked after several minutes of silence in which Mal rummaged through the hideout. 

"I got bored of the perfect Auradon life, what more is there to say?" she replied casually as she kept looking for her stuff. 

"If that were true, you wouldn't pretend to still be looking for something and would actually face me. Look, I know we've never been close, and although that's mostly our parents fault, I know we've gotten to know each other better now. And I know that the last time I saw you, you were happy with your copain and your friends and new parents. So there is no way on this earth that you just suddenly got bored. So I ask you again, please tell me the truth so that I can actually help you."

Mal froze for a second before sighing and turning to face him. She still didn't understand how given all of their life circumstances he could be so sane and nice to this day. Maybe he was just like Evie and Carlos, who were just a naturally nicer breed. Or maybe being raised by their slightly insane pateras was definitely better than being raised by their utterly mad mère. Finally, after staring at each other in silence, she gave in. She owed her adelfós, who had been stuck in the Isle but still helped them when they got to be free at least that much. 

"Well, how long do you have? Because this one is a doozy."

  
  


_____

"I told you to do one thing, one thing while I was going to talk to Yen Sid and you just couldn't do it!" Hadie bit out as he walked with Mal to her hideout. If they had been in Auradon, his hair would have surely been in flames by now. 

"I just needed to change my hair up. Plus chill, like I can handle Uma, no biggie," Mal shrugged. She had always been the big bad in the Isle and she was definitely not going to let anyone intimidate her now. 

"Yeah, well, she's out for blood, Mal. Plus you know it's not just Uma, pretty much everyone here hates you now. Like, she could easily create a riot against you." 

Mal simply kept walking, reaching the secret entrance and making her way to the hideout. Hadie followed with a tired sigh. 

"I really don't know why I bother anymore, if you really don't care anyway. Then again, what did I expect of you? You were always just plain awful while you were here and you're still pretty selfish given the tantrum you threw. Like, yeah, I bet it's hard but you could've just asked for help instead of coming here. But no, Maleficent Moore II could never swallow her pride like that," Hadie ranted. So many years of hard work for nothing. 

"You got out but you decided to throw all of your good fortunes away, just why, Mal?!" 

Mal, for her part, tried her best to ignore him and pretend he wasn't there as she spray-painted the wall. But it was clear in how she had stopped moving that she was listening attentively. But really, how was she supposed to answer that? That she was a chicken that instead of talking my feelings out she ran away because that feels easier? That she finally realised just how messed up she was and how messed up her actions were? 

"You know I don't go by that name anymore," she simply whispered, not knowing what else to say. She didn't even measure up to that old name, worse of all deserve the new one. Before she could add anything else, she heard a voice that made her heart jump for joy. 

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitch fork." 

"Ben," Mal sighed, her happiness at seeing him coming out. 

Hadie looked at the two of them carefully. He'd seen them on TV together but had never had the chance to really see them be together. And he was surprised at the look of awe and love and fear all mixed in Mal's eyes. She had never been very vulnerable while in the Isle, always one of tough skin and good at evading but never lying. But now, now he could see every emotion in the green eyes that were so much like his own. Deciding that his clearly vulnerable adelfí needed some privacy, he stepped in to say goodbye. 

"So, nice to meet you and all, Roi Ben, but I should probably leave you two to it. I'm guessing Evie, Jay, and Carlos are just downstairs, so I'll go hang out with them for a bit," he said, not giving them much chance to answer before going to ask the other three some questions that could hopefully help him plan better as well as give Yen Sid some valuable information. 

Ben turned to try and say 'salut' to Mal's frère jumeau but he had disappeared, so he turned back to his petite amie. 

"Mal, I'm so sorry about our fight. It was all my fault," he started, a look of contrition maring his princely features. 

"Please come home," he added, reaching towards her with his signet ring on his hand as he presented it to her. 

"Ben, I am home," Mal whispered, trying to hide the pain saying those words caused. Because, really, home now felt like late nights spent in an enormous library, with her parents, snuggled up to her copain and between her siblings, as the warm fire roared and Belle's lilting voice read them a story. 

"I brought the limo. It's a sweet ride," Ben replied, trying again at some humor, desperately wanting to convince her. 

"I don't fit in, Ben. I really gave it my best shot. And if you think that I can change, I think you're wrong. I just don't belong there. I hope you understand. We might find a place in this world someday, but at least for now. I gotta go my own way," she begged him to see, begged to stop asking so she could stop refusing. 

"Then I'll change. I'll skip school, have more fun. You know, I-I'll blow off some of my responsibilities." 

"No, no! See? I'm such a terrible influence. I've tried spelling you again Ben. I don't consider you or anyone else. I'm selfish and self-centered. I have hurt you so much. It's only a matter of time before I do something so messed up that not only does the kingdom turn on me, but they turn on you."

"Don't quit us, Mal. The people love you. I love you. Don't you love me?" Ben begged, stepping closer to her. His breath caught in his throat as he awaited her answer. 

"I have to take myself out of the picture because it's what's best for you, and it's what's best for Auradon," she whispered. She'd turn to look to her left because she just couldn't face him and the heartbreak this was causing both of them. 

"Mal, no, please," the broken pleading came out hoarse. 

"Ben… I can't do this. You should go, Ben. Ben, please go. Please leave," she stated, a certain finality in her tone as she faces the spray-painted wall, her back now completely towards him. Finally, and as always respecting her boundaries, Ben gave in. He left, leaving his broken heart behind in the hands of the powerful half-fairy. 

As she heard him exit the den completely, Mal finally gave in to all of the emotions, all of the heartbreak and pain and sorrow she'd been harbouring not only in the last years but all of her life, and so she sank on the floor and cried for the injustice of it all. The unfairness of a life that made them so incompatible yet intertwined and a past that made and destroyed both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm still pissed that Mal & Ben never got a proper duet in all 3 movies! So I just had to kind of fix that and I thought, why not use another great and awesome Kenny Ortega musical series? And well, if you're an avid Disney (and more specifically an avid HSM) fan, you probably have already figured out the reference as it is pretty obvious in the title and their fight, but you know I had to!


	8. Tranquil as a forest but on fire within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever but here it is. Also, I skipped a few scenes because honestly they went pretty much the same way in my head… 

"Great, so what are we going to do, how are we going to get Ben back?" Carlos asked. He was honestly worried about the guy he considered his hermano. Mostly because he was too nice and being nice in the Isle only made you dead. 

"Well, first off, we have to tell Mal, obviously," Evie replied. 

"Although I'd love to say I told you so, because I warned her countless times, I prefer to end the day alive, thank you," Hadie added. He hadn't even managed to catch up with them too much given that Harry Hook just had to come and kidnap the Roi and ruin everything for everyone. 

The three other VKs looked at each other with sceptical glances. 

"So, rock, paper, scissors?" Jay asked. The other two simply nodded. 

_____

Adam placed the angry lizard on the nightstand in Mal's chambre within Château Bête. Since all of the kids were gone, somehow had to look after the malevolent fairy trapped in a lizard's body, and if the hiss said lizard gave when placed on the stand was any indication, this was much to the displeasure of all involved. 

"Yeah, ok, get angry all you want. It's not like I'm happy about this either. And honestly, suss it with the pity party. You're not the only one aware of how much it sucks to be turned into a creature and with love being the only option to break your entrapment," Adam replied to the hiss, his eyebrow raised and his point clear. Maleficent finally quieted down and Adam was certain that if lizards could pout, she was definitely doing that. 

On the balcony of Mal's chambre, stood Belle with Amy in her arms. She was ignoring the inside conversation as she starred intensely at the Isle beyond the shore. She really couldn't focus when more than half her heart was on the Isle with almost all her children there. And really, the darkened skies and shimmering stars gave no ease to her thoughts, instead increasing her anxiety as she felt the darkness come over and choke her with her worries. Oh, if the children could only hurry and return safe already. But oh, her mère's intuition told her something was wrong, very wrong indeed. 

_____

"Well, what are we supposed to do now?" Hadie asked, his words just making the tense silence even worse. 

"There's no way we're gonna give Uma the wand. We can't just let her destroy Auradon," Evie exclaimed, throwing her hands up. 

"If Uma doesn't get the wand, then Ben is toast, guys," Carlos replied, worries about his frère who had always been so nice to them. 

"Right, so, we're gonna give Uma, of all people, the wand."

"Do we have another choice?" Jay asked, frustrated too but willing to do anything to save the sweet boy he saw as un petite frère. 

"Wait! You guys! Your 3D printer. Is there any way you could-" Mal gasped, the idea forming in her head as she spoke. 

"A phony wand? Claro, hasta dormido," Carlos replied, snapping to attention. He wasn't the tech genius out of the group for nothing, after all

"And the second Uma tests it, she'll know it's fake," Evie rebutted. 

"Well, okay, so then we just get Ben out really fast. We need some kind of diversion," Mal replied. 

"Smoke bombs!" Jay shouted as the idea pipped into his head. 

"That's perfect, " Evie added, "I'll get the chemicals I need from Lady Tremaine's place," Evie said. 

Mal smiled gratefully. She knew that Evie, being the resident chem genius, could figure something out. That could work.

Hadie had remained quiet since his earlier outburst, mostly just watching them play off of each other. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was jealous of the easiness his adelfí and her adopted siblings had. 

"I'll try and see if the anti-heros are willing to help," he finally added because despite it all, he was definitely going to help. 

"Carlos, Jay, Hadie you guys meet us at Pirates Bay no later than noon," Mal stated, her natural leadership guiding her as she continued, "And, you guys, losing--not an option. 'Cause we're rotten…" 

"To the core," the other four added, hands put together in the universal symbol of every VK ever 

"Let's do this," and off they went. 

_____

"So, what's going on, are you finally going to explain why you called us here?" Diego de Vil stated, a bit annoyed but mostly curious. 

"Est-ce à propos de votre sœur et de son prince?" Claudine Frollo added. 

"Has to be. I heard that she's around and that her beastie boy had a run in with Uma and her crew," Hermie Bing added. The others giggled behind her. 

"Okay, that's enough now," Hadie said, his voice commanding as his hair flared up like his patéras'. 

The group quieted at the obvious display of power from the usually genial boy. It was scary, really because many forgot that beings like him, Mal, Maleficent, and Hades were still more powerful than the barrier around them and with it weakened, the power only increased. Usually, however, because none of them bothered to show their true prowess since they didn't need it to control and overpower others, whenever that power was displayed it was deeply unsettling for all viewers because everyone knew not to mess with eternal fae, or Greek gods, or their demi-fae demi-god children. 

Diego, being the oldest of the bunch, decided it was best to control the situation before it escalated further. 

"So, what's the plan?"

_____

"Why are you guys making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Chad asked, annoyingly. The pampered prince had yet to learn not to disturb Carlos and Jay and still tried to make the two miserable with his annoying self. 

"Uh, why are we making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Carlos turned to Jay desperately. 

"Ben's been captured!" the little mutt replied.

"What?! Dude can talk?" Chad exclaimed surprise at the two pieces of information he just got. His brain needs some time to process it all. 

"I was stalling," Carlos whined at his pet. 

"I thought you forgot," Dude added. He was just trying to help, really 

"Don't tell anyone! Ben's life depends on it," Jay added forcibly while grabbing Chad by the collar. 

"Really? So, if something were to happen, you know what I'm saying…" Chad began now intrigued. 

"Something bad, we get it." 

"God forbid," Chad continued unrelentlessly and without shame. "But if something were to happen, who do you think would be in line to be Roi?" 

"Is it me, or is that in really poor taste? And who said it be for Roi? Clearly the next in line for the throne is Amy. I'm taking this," Jay said gruffly, taking Chad's copy of their room key and kicking him out of the room. 

"Thank you, Jay," Carlos added while moving back to focusing on the plan, "Now let's hope this works or our frère is toast."


End file.
